


Long Summer Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2020年的Milex短篇集章1附赠2018-2019 Masterlist
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Masterlist (2018-2019)

简中：  
Telepathy https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235745

  
五次Miles没有吻他（还有一次Alex这么做了）https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235694

翻译：  
两人份 https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448127

英文  
完结中短篇：

Vertigo https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316531 BDSM的PWP

Impasse https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097082 Miles是个混蛋而Alex欲罢不能

Only Hurts the One I Love https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071421/chapters/45304780 D/s设定的色情纯爱故事，想写power bottom Al 所以就写了Dom! Alex与直球sub乖宝宝Miles的故事 我自己非常有爽到

No Distance Left to Run https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823686/chapters/46938913 Drabble合集 现实向甜蜜日常

Through Our Lives https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435315/chapters/41048909 70s的鬼魂Alex住在一辆古董车里，而Miles好死不死把这辆车买走了。一个“共同创作比搞上床爽十倍”的纯爱故事。喝醉了听着史密斯打开文档，酒醒的时候发现已经写完了！

完结合集：  
Tender Is the Night https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315667 Alex的心总是往Miles的身边跑，而Miles为了不让自己的心做蠢事，一直把它锁在笼子里。一个险些弯爱直但最后两情相悦的故事

Sweet Heart Sweet Light https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185482

各种AU的场合

1 咖啡馆一见钟情

2 花店老板Miles和他的心动顾客Alex

3 双向暗恋大学生

4 小蝙蝠吸血鬼Alex

5 年龄操作，大学生Miles/教授Alex（不是师生

6 世界末日，超能力者Alex/杀手Miles 有站街有互攻

Hey Lover https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356850 canon向短篇集，开放结局

Oh! Darling https://archiveofourown.org/series/1214052 Alex自我否认85598568年后终于承认他爱Miles，幸好Miles唯独在这件事情上很有耐心

*我真的写了太多隆垂，地狱应该为我准备豪华套房


	2. Masterlist (2018-2019)

如愿以偿

Alex慢慢地啜着杯口的啤酒花。他心里算得很清楚：这是他今晚的第三杯IPA，距离他们踏进这间酒吧已经过去了约莫七十分钟。指尖上残留的刺痛感变成模糊的记忆，他感到疲倦而放松，演出结束后跌入谷底的肾上腺素水平正借着酒精的作用爬升；音箱中淌出的音乐不坏，Alex对每个从他边上走过的工作人员都报以微笑，他心情愉悦地观赏Matt和Jamie为某件鸡毛蒜皮的小事争论不休（他们最后决定要赌20块），Nick问他想不想喝点金汤力或者朗姆兑可乐，Alex拒绝了。  
只有一件事不尽如人意，当然了，那肯定是Miles搞的鬼。Alex不用回头就知道Miles正充分享受着他从那个漂亮的场地管理员身上得到的注意力，即便她在重复半小时前才说过一次的无聊笑话。Miles大笑起来，发出那种有点古怪的、像你用手捏住浴室小黄鸭时会听到的声音，随后他开始讲上次他在巴黎的时候发生的趣事，于是Alex终于决定：是时候了。  
他站起来，灵活地穿过两张桌子，走到Miles的高脚凳背后，伸出右手搂住了他的脖子。整个派对上恐怕只剩酒保比Alex头脑清醒，所以也只有酒保用古怪的目光盯住他们看了一会儿。Miles的聊天对象吓了一跳，但当她看清楚是Alex站在Miles身后，便松了口气，冲他们俩露出微笑。“今晚你们表现得棒呆了，小伙子们！”  
“谢谢，”Miles咯咯地笑道，骄傲地把肩膀靠在Alex的肚子上。他甚至都没有回头，就完全地在Alex的手臂间变得温驯起来——这意味着Miles实在是喝得有点太多了，他在演出之后总是容易得意忘形。Alex轻轻地用另一只手抵住他的肩胛骨，把Miles往上托了半寸。  
“真抱歉，我要借走这位先生一会儿。”他眨眨眼睛，装作无辜的样子，就好像他只是要拉着Miles出门抽根烟醒醒酒。她不会知道这其中的秘密，但Miles发现了，他在Alex的掌心下面微微地打了个哆嗦，尽力地在椅子上坐直身体。  
“Al？”他回过头来，看到Alex低垂的双眼，马上就把嘴巴闭紧了。Miles跟在他后面走出去，路边泊着几辆出租，他们的巡演巴士就停在两个街区以外，但Alex没有耐心一路走过去，他在距离最近的出租车跟前停下，一把拉开车门，利索地把Miles推了进去。年轻些的男人在后座上摔成狼狈的一团，当Alex告诉司机酒店地址的时候，他努力地把自己在座椅上摆正，脑袋咣当撞在Alex的肩膀上。  
“你生气了吗？”Miles口齿不清地问，居然设法显得有些紧张。  
Alex好笑地打量了他一番，在低鸣的引擎声中他沉着地反问：“我为什么该生气？”  
“因为——”Miles打了个嗝。他忍不住笑出声，但是Alex没有和他一起笑，只仍然目不转睛地注视着他，直到Miles在这注意力下不舒服地扭动起来，无所适从地拉住自己的领子。“因为……我不知道，Al。”  
说实话，Alex没有理由和他闹脾气，他们又没在约会，看在上帝的份上。远在大洋彼岸Alex还有个相当恩爱的女友，而Miles实在不是长期恋爱的那块料，他们只不过是在巴黎共同演出，恰好共享酒店房间罢了。所以即便在上台之前Alex把Miles推进更衣室尽头的储藏间里，踮起脚像只发了情的猫似的吻他，宣布对于今晚他已经做好了打算，Miles还是没有义务和他一起回来，也没有必要在Alex的视线下像个心虚的小男孩那样把手掌心上的汗擦到牛仔裤上。  
Miles咕哝道：“你弄得我很紧张。”  
“是吗，”Alex柔声说，似笑非笑，“Mr. Miles Kane居然知道紧张是什么意思。”  
他的话令Miles眨眼眨得更快了，Alex能听到他吞咽的声音，就在出租车平稳地滑进酒店门口的停车区域时。“来吧，Miles，”Alex绅士地扶着车门，等Miles跌跌撞撞地从车里爬出来。他伸出手去，“你可以靠在我身上。”  
“我为什么有种不好的预感？”热乎乎的气流随着Miles的小声抱怨吹进他耳朵里。  
Alex冲他露出了今晚的第一个笑容。  
“你不应该喝最后那杯酒的，Miles，”他说，与此同时Miles晕乎乎地跌坐在床边，勉强睁着眼睛。“当然，我想那个时候你有点忙，可能注意不到这种小事。”  
这当然不是小事，尤其是当Alex把自己挤进Miles软绵绵的双膝之间，将他的大腿压向对方裆部那块紧得要命的布料时。Miles因为他突如其来的动作往后缩了缩，Alex立刻抓住他的领子，把醉得舌头都打结了的Miles拖回来。“我说过了吧，关于今晚我另有打算，”Alex装作遗憾地摇摇头，“让我们看看还能不能依照计划行事。”  
他跪在地板上，轻车熟路地把Miles的裤链解开了。Alex隔着内裤握住他垂头丧气的老二，Miles发出一声半是享受半是拒绝的嘟囔，他实在是太醉了，要让他的身体起反应或许比较困难，但Alex不介意偶尔接受一些挑战。  
“Al,” 当他把Miles的内裤也一并拉下来，让他的老二完全地暴露在空气中时，Miles微弱地抗议起来。他显然因为自己的情况而感到有些窘迫，试图合拢双腿，Miles试着说：“Alex，我不觉得——”  
Alex握住他，上下撸动了几下，Miles没有说完的话就在喉咙里变了调。他大声地喘气，眼睛紧紧地闭着，一只手滑下去抓住了床单。这就是Alex需要的全部鼓励了，他毫不犹豫地低头，顺着拇指和四指之前的缝隙舔了上去，一路舔到他能够用舌尖勾勒出双球的弧度，Miles猛地吸了一口气。“Al，God，”他哼道，在一连串的咒骂和呻吟中混入了许多Alex的名字。  
“继续讲，”Alex的指尖在他的大腿上留下凹痕，他充满占有欲地把Miles固定在床上，不让他有机会摆动臀部掌握节奏。“把你上次来巴黎的故事讲完，Miles，你知道上次发生了什么。”  
Miles睁大眼睛，难以置信地张开嘴，如果不是他喝了那么多酒，Alex敢打赌他的脸肯定红透了。Alex趁着这一刻把他半勃的阴茎含进嘴里，用力地吮吸着刚开始充血的头部，他很快地让Miles完全地滑出自己的口腔，只用舌尖有一搭没一搭地舔湿没能吃下去的部分。Miles挣扎起来，难以自持地把十指埋进Alex的头发里，把他被发胶固定得老老实实的刘海给弄得乱七八糟。“Alex，”他哀求到，“我想要——”  
“嘘，做个乖孩子，Miles，好好地讲给我听。”他不为所动地抿起嘴角，确保每一个字带出的气流都落在某块敏感的皮肤上。  
Miles显然还不愿意立刻屈服，但他的四肢像木偶的胳膊一样没力气，脑袋也没有平常转得快，所以最后他只好无助地望着Alex，难堪地照他说的做了：“我们去了蓬皮杜美术馆……你和我，只有你和我，”在Alex的嘴唇和舌头回到他的老二上时，Miles哽咽了一下，双手颤抖，“你偷了我的冰淇淋，因、因为我的蛀牙——Ah, fuck——我们回酒店点了披萨外卖，”  
他大声地呜咽起来，求着Alex快点。Alex对自己的成果很满意，Miles顶着他的喉咙，此刻几乎完全地硬了，Alex能尝到他的味道。他故意用上一点牙齿，把Miles从高潮的边缘拽了回来，“然后呢？”Alex问，鼻尖蹭着Miles鼓胀的双球，或许他今天是有些像一只坏脾气的猫。  
“我们干了！老天，Al，我们他妈的就在这张床上做爱，你叫得隔壁都敲墙了，”Miles或许扯断了他几根头发，不过Alex不是很介意，“我不得不用手塞住你的嘴操你，免得我们被赶出去！求你了，Alex，求……”  
Alex靠在他的腿上，若有所思地哼哼了两声。“我记得你说的，Miles，”他用拇指轻轻地推着Miles不断淌水的老二，慢条斯理地印下一个吻，再把前液舔进嘴里。Miles推着他的脑后勺，断断续续地哀求他继续，直到Alex决定他受够了教训。他像对待那个很久之前从Miles手里抢来的香草味冰淇淋那样对付他的阴茎，并悄悄地放松双手，这样Miles就能失控地扭动，有些粗暴地操进他嘴里，让Alex第二天早晨起来喝水的时候还能在喉咙深处感觉到他。  
“……我这辈子从没有这么爽过。”Miles终于要把他的故事讲完了。他的大腿肌肉在Alex的手掌下绷紧，修剪整齐地指甲在Alex的头皮上留下慌乱的印子。“只有跟你在一起的时候我才觉得！Fuck, Al，见鬼，就只有你——”他呜咽着，喊着Alex的名字，颤抖地射在了他嘴里。有那么一瞬间，Alex感觉自己要呛到了，但他强迫他的喉咙工作，深呼吸，把苦涩的精液和别的什么一并咽下去。  
Miles仍然拽着他的头发不肯松手。Alex退开，在他的大腿上留下一圈并不必要的牙印，又抬起头寻找他的视线。他瞧见Miles咬紧牙关，眼泪沿着鼻子淌进嘴里，他哭起来的样子有点好笑，小孩子似的。Alex的阴茎在裤子里感兴趣地抽动了一下，他感觉不坏，一点儿也没有愧疚之心。  
“Miles，”Alex让他的手指回到中间去，他注意到而Miles而皱起眉头，因为过度的刺激而痛苦地呻吟起来，却没有拒绝或闪躲。Alex一面爬上床去吻他，一面继续抚弄着他的下体，“我想或许我们能让这家伙再工作一会儿，你说呢？”  
“Al，”Miles的手滑下去，捧住他的脑袋，他听上去完全喘不上气。“Alex，可是——”  
“我想要你射在我里面，”Alex把他们的额头贴在一起。他轻声问，“你会为我做到的，是不是，Miles？”  
他耐心地等待着，等着Miles吸吸鼻子，眨去眼睛里的泪水，然后顺从地点头——Miles不是他的所有物，他们彼此心知肚明，但不知怎么着，最后Alex总能得到他想要的。

完


	3. 重蹈覆辙

重蹈覆辙

凌晨三点钟他独自在大床醒来，断然决定这是个洗漱的好时机。

床头柜上放着没有看完的书，一本读到67页，一本读到200页，那之后Alex试图继续知道结局，但是夜幕总是降临得太快，在夕阳的余晖烧完之前，他终究没能来得及翻开其中的任意一个。

Alex摸到顶灯的开关。他靠在门边，就这么把手按在那片突起的塑料上摸了一会儿，直到睡得发麻的指尖恢复知觉。然后他仔细地把控制键按了下去，像是执行某个秘密的任务那样郑重其事。光线立刻就将浴室里的夜晚驱逐到了远处，从镜子里他看到有一根亚麻色的线头缠在他越长越失控的胡子上。

这就是促使Alex在半夜拿起剃须刀的直接原因：他想不出来它是如何钻到那儿去的——显然，这根线曾经属于床铺的一部分，很可能来自于枕套上的流苏。这套床上用具是她去年春天的时候挑的，Alex记得那天Taylor忽然心血来潮，挽着他的胳膊说要去逛家居，所以他们步行十分钟到Miles的住处去，Alex按了门铃。

 _Miles_ _穿着睡衣来开了门，碎花的长袖长裤，让他看起来像是画报上的老太太。他看到Alex_ _，惺忪的眼睛里流露出只有他们俩才会看得出的微妙的责怪，但他马上露出笑容，打起精神来，把门完全推开。Taylor_ _把Scooter_ _放进Miles_ _怀里，她兴高采烈拥抱了他，拜托他带它出去散步。_

 _“_ _晚上一起吃饭吧，Miles_ _？”_ _她随口问道（有时Alex_ _不明白她怎么能在诸多的蛛丝马迹面前保持这种淡然的盲目），靠在Alex_ _肩膀上，这让Alex_ _产生了一种强烈地想要蜷缩的冲动，于是不由自主地，他也向她靠近了几公分。_

 _Miles_ _噗嗤一声笑了出来。_

 _“没问题。”他搂紧那只无辜的老狗——它也确确实实，在各种意义上，是现场唯一无辜的活物。Taylor_ _牵着他就要走，Alex_ _转头的时候Miles_ _喊住他。_

 _“Al,”_ _他说，把原本可能会讲出口的内容通通咽了回去。装聋作哑对Miles_ _而言，远比让Alex_ _亲自示范来得困难，所以他马上就把门关上了。“一会儿见。”_

 _“_ _好——”_

 _出于惯性，门在他的话音落下之前已经严丝合缝地闭紧了。Alex_ _掉头走开，他不会因为这种时刻失落很久，因为他心知肚明Miles_ _是他的常量。很快地，他就和她并肩走在商场里了，在Taylor_ _问他喜欢哪一个的时候，Alex_ _心不在焉，他让她自己决定。_

现在她离开了，她挑选的枕套由于某种原因正在分崩离析，Alex对着镜子缓慢去除他蓄了一段时间的胡子，手臂仍然因为睡前喝的几杯酒而有些颤抖，他以为整栋房子里只有他一个人，所以他不断地停下来，多半是在不小心刮破了许久不见天日的皮肤之后，接着重复同样的动作。就在这个时候，Alex听到黑暗中有声音呼唤他：

“Al…?”

Alex愣住了，很长时间一动不动。他后来确信Miles确实在这里，因为从镜子的角落里恰巧能看见他手指上的戒指在反光，修剪整齐的指甲一个挨着一个排列在门框上。Miles问他说：“你在干什么？”

“剃胡子，”Alex回答，“刮脸，呼吸新鲜空气。”

“在大半夜的？”

Alex没回头，他挪动位置，很别扭地试图在镜子里把Miles的轮廓从阴影中揪出来。“Miles，你在 _这里_ 干什么？”

“……我有钥匙。”Miles说。他往前跨了一步，Alex终于能看清楚他的样子，当然了，Miles看起来和上次见面没什么两样，他穿戴整齐，牛仔裤紧得不合常理，不像是刚从床上惊醒的样子。他一定是才从什么地方回来，Alex想——只会是机场，因为Miles上周还在泰晤士河边坐了整个下午，他发来行人的照片，附赠一些奇怪的评论，他的想法总是很怪，让Alex忍不住在脑子里反复咀嚼。但是现在Miles在这儿了，在他卧室的洗手间里，不请自来。

沉默持续了没多久，Miles又解释道：“我担心你被外星人绑架。见鬼，你总有时间回个消息吧？”

Alex被他逗乐了，“所以你就觉得凌晨三点走进我的卧室是个好主意？”他柔声反问，每个单词在离开舌尖的时候都很着急，结果它们撞在一起，滚落成含含糊糊的笑意。Alex打开热水把下巴上剩的泡沫洗掉，等他转过身来，Miles正坐在浴缸的边上，抬头用疲惫的目光打量他的脸。

“你的剃须技术烂透了,Al,” 他从鼻子里哼了一声，随后忽然皱起眉头，像是有点生气。Miles咕哝道,“我确实很担心你。”

Alex怀疑地看着他，带着一点警惕。他知道这是怎么回事，知道这永远是他的自制力最薄弱的时机，因为她离开了，她的狗去了天堂，他已经把能勾起回忆的东西全部塞进了纸箱里，而Miles却偏偏在这里，正巧在Alex不剩下什么的时候。“Mi，我知道你在做什么。” 他抢先声明，但是Miles一点儿也不介意。

“过来，Alex。”他摆摆手，诚挚地说，好像这真是他能想到的最佳方案。Alex在他的膝盖之间跪下来，从善如流地把脸贴向Miles伸出的手。“你想要我走开吗？”

“不。”他想也没想就说。Miles点点头，他根本就没有在期待一个不同的答案，所以等Alex回过神的时候，Miles的手指正耐心地、一点一点地把他的额发向后梳过去。

“你臭死了。”

“我正准备想点办法，结果被打断了。”

“是这样吗？”Miles的另一只手始终没有离开他的脸，拇指从刚刚留下的伤口上滑过。Alex的眼睛阂上了，所以他更多地是感觉到Miles笑了起来。“那可不行，得做点什么，对吧？”

Alex仰起脸，他们彼此对视了很久，久到Miles的笑意从眼睛里消失了，而Alex半是烦躁半是困惑地问他：“请问到底是为什么，你和我还没像两只豚鼠一样啃在一块儿？”

Miles眨眨眼睛，“我也不知道。”

于是Alex抓住他的领子，把他的脑袋拽到跟前，开始费劲地吻他。这途中他或许把Miles衬衫最上头的两颗扣子扯坏了（好在Alex打心眼里觉得那件衬衫难看得仿佛艺术品），而Miles捧着他的后脑，指尖那么用力，也损坏了Alex仅剩下的一点理智。他变得比几个小时之前还要醉，膝盖发软，因为过载的情绪而抖个不停。Miles把他推进浴缸里，扭开水龙头，Alex后背的衣服完全地打湿了，他想，在水淹过他的呼吸之前，他们还都可以一直无所顾忌地亲吻对方，然后他们会把谎言从皮肤上搓洗下去，在Alex的床上做爱，他将要躺在她挑选的床褥里，苦苦哀求Miles用力操他，那之后Miles会留下来跟他待在一起。

要是没有他，Alex还要再花很长的时间才能漂到陆地上。他们在水中紧紧搂在一起，Miles忍不住要冒出love, babe之类荒唐可笑的词，可他一旦开始说话，就离得太远了，Alex必须立刻把这惹人厌烦的距离给消灭掉。

和千千万万的其他人不一样，Alex心里清楚等到早晨，Miles就会一个人走了，但他永远不会一去不复返。所以他爬到Miles的跟前，毫无顾忌地，丝毫也不介意之后Miles可能想着怎样抛弃他——Alex太了解他了，他知道反正这件事Miles注定做不成。

完


	4. I Will Let You Know

I Will Let You Know

“打我的脸。”Alex说。他咬字清晰，语气柔和，几乎带有一种哄劝的味道。这种情况发生过几回，Miles次次都会停下来，中止他正在做的事：有时候他在吻Alex的胸口，有时候他正把身体某个部分放到Alex当中去，有时候他只是伸出手臂拥抱Alex的躯干。当然，Miles正在做什么并不重要， 因为他无一例外地会被Alex的要求吓得浑身哆嗦，面无血色。  
“Alex，怎么了吗？”他问，声音很小，被困惑和担忧弄得粘粘糊糊，Alex一面觉得温暖的感觉刷洗过后背，一面又很不耐烦。  
“我就是想要你这么干。”  
这不是Miles喜欢的。他沉迷于欣赏排练过的，表演性的打斗，但到了真实的世界里，Miles不把爱与暴力联系在一起，他总是局促不安，用那副近乎心碎的表情盯着Alex看，好像这真有那么难理解。他可以说出那些愚蠢至极令人发笑的称呼，能在公共厕所的隔间里不顾昂贵的裤子而毫不犹豫地跪下，却没办法按照Alex的要求动手伤害他。其实不用很厉害，只是一点点，最好是能疼上个两三天又不太看得出痕迹的那种。  
Miles从他身体上滑下来，躺到旁边，这次他们仅仅只是在接吻。Miles坐了好几个小时的飞机，打车到他家的时候累得脖子都直不起来，Alex怀疑他快要睡着了，所以才又试一试。“为什么？”Miles问。他以前从来不想知道，只会说着有的没的，让Alex主动打消念头，但今天他问了，布满红血丝的眼睛疲惫地睁着。  
“这很难解释，Miles，”他的声音越来越低，讲着讲着，哑得几乎变了调。Alex阴沉而凶狠地盯着他，就是在这个时刻他感觉他们的关系不必止步不前，就在Miles越过大西洋来找他的这个晚上。Alex说，“我可以给你示范看看，如何？”  
“Al，你确定……”Miles没能把话说完，因为Alex扇了他一巴掌，就打在他嘴角下面，小心地令小拇指的戒指避开了牙齿，又没那么小心到不会太痛。Miles好几秒钟都惊讶地发不出声音，他躺在那里，嘴唇微微分开，牙齿上有新鲜的血丝，不知道咬破了口腔内的什么地方。  
Alex想弄清楚，所以他低头去吻Miles，慢条斯理，但吻得很坚决，丝毫没有因为刚刚打了他而感到不安。Miles愤怒地哼了一声，拼命挣扎，想要把他掀下去，但是Alex比他强壮，他们俩之前都没怎么注意到。  
“唔，”Alex痛苦地哼道，退开几公分。Miles咬了他的舌头，没有流血，但是非常疼。“大概就是这种感觉。”他含混地解释，咽了几次口水。Miles大声地喘气，胸口激烈地起伏，他的眼睛里映出了Alex专注的脸，然后那张面孔模糊起来，他开始抽噎，想要把四肢缩在一起，但是Alex按住他的胳膊，不许他这么做。  
Miles只哭了一小会儿。他马上就不生气了，因为他总归还是了解Alex，尽管他在某些事情上想得很简单。他明白过来，Alex能捕捉到Miles终于理解的那个瞬间，他贪婪地记录下它，心想，这简直是天堂。  
“你亲亲我，”Miles要求道。尽管Alex还是将他固定在床上，但当他顺从地低下头去时，房间里有什么东西变了，Alex能感觉到Miles从他手里抽走了主动权，做得很干脆，有点残酷，几乎像是某种报复。  
那之后他们做爱了，Miles罕见地沉默着，几乎没有说什么令人难堪的话。Alex过了半天才明白这是Miles的小伎俩，因为这样卧室里就充斥着他抑制不住的呻吟声，尤其是当Miles曲起指关节，让他从头到脚都绷紧了，用力咬住Miles滑溜溜的三根手指时。Alex摆动着胯部，难耐地催促他快点，但丝毫没有得到Miles的怜悯，相反的，Miles抬眼看了他一眼，那只本来抓住Alex胯骨的手就握住了他的喉咙。“由我来决定是不是时候，Al。”Miles是个聪明的“学生”（优秀得近乎可怕了），他微微地加重了力气，好让Alex明白這時不应该呼吸，而应该服从。Alex闭上眼睛，一阵前所未有的狂喜涌上他的胸口，他的身体颤抖，勃起的阴茎不断地淌水，期间Miles一刻不停地拿手指揉弄他肠壁上的某处，弄得Alex觉得他要缺氧晕过去，或者射精，不管是哪一种先后顺序。  
Miles放开他，Alex像有惯性作用那样屏住呼吸，又过了片刻，他才大口大口地吸进空气。还没等他的大脑分辨出氧气的甜美，Miles就已经托起他的屁股，开始又快又狠地操他。Alex在他的老二第一次推入的时候就射了出来，之后他实在是受不住了，抓着Miles的手肘，“Mi等一下——”他感觉到口水顺着嘴边淌到脖子里，那让他觉得很难堪，像是野生动物。但是Miles没有等，他确实停下来给了Alex一个吻，落在他湿漉漉的脸颊上，他的阴茎没停，撑开那圈虚情假意地抗拒着的肌肉，直顶到很深的地方。Alex哭叫起来，一开始他还能勉强说清楚Miles的名字，后来只能发出单音节，直到这时Miles才开口，他很突然地捧住Alex躲闪的脑袋，双眼在床头灯那点可怜的光亮下像点燃的蜡烛般，“Alex，”他說。他是说真的。“什么都行，只要你让我知道。”  
Alex没反应过来，但他的身体积极地回应了，让他在没准备好的情况下近乎痛苦地又达到了高潮。Miles长长地呻吟了一声，埋头在他的颈窝里，臀部抽动着也射了出来。他戴套了，之后Alex可惜地想到，而且他还发现Miles趴在他肩膀上哭了。  
不知怎么，被子还没有掉到地上，于是Alex想方设法把它搞来盖住他们俩，之后他搂住Miles的腰，一遍又一遍亲吻他耳朵上面那块柔软的皮肤。他的拇指摸到Miles下颌上有一块热乎乎的地方，是他先前打过的地方，说不定明天会肿。  
突如其来地，他很确定自己爱上了Miles，或许比爱之前的任何一个情人都要热烈。这是不是真的很难说，但至少Alex确信Miles爱他，没有人像Miles这样爱他。

完


	5. I Saw Her Standing There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全员性转，女子高中生au

I Saw Her Standing There

“Robert今天问我你是不是在跟Chris约会。”  
放学铃响罢，Alex才想起来跟Miles说起这件事。结果她的朋友抬起头来，茫然地眨眨眼睛，真诚地发问：“谁是Robert?”  
“谁是——”Alex怀疑自己听错了，“你上周不是还和他在走廊上打招呼吗？就那个，金色头发的大块头？”  
“哦，对，好像是有这么个人。”Miles把笔袋扔进包里，笑嘻嘻地点头，反过来催Alex快点收东西。她的头发新近绞短了，剪得整齐的刘海如今长得乱糟糟的，Miles就用食指尖一直去盘弄它，同时对每个路过她们俩座位的男孩意味深长地笑。Alex低头不去看她，仍然觉得脖子上发烧，她想到那个全校人人都知道的Millie Kane周五晚上会和不同的男孩出去约会的传闻，心里不怎么高兴，尽管她比谁都清楚Miles实际上会在Alexandra Turner家的阁楼，她们约好要一起练琴。  
“Al，今天从公园那边走吧，好不好？”Miles开始把目标从自己的头发转移到Alex迟迟没来得及去剪的齐肩卷发上，她的指尖有茧，手却很柔软，Alex觉得胃里有什么小动物在扑腾，但她不知道为什么。Miles求她说，“我想吃那个冰淇淋车卖的圆筒。”  
“我妈特意叮嘱过，晚饭前不许让你吃甜食。”  
“你妈妈爱我，她会原谅我的。”Miles厚着脸皮说，挽起Alex的胳膊。她们挤在一起走到门口，出教室的时候，正巧几个穿篮球队服的三年级男生跑过去，其中一个停下来和Miles打招呼。  
“嗨Miles，你今天不來？”他的黑发很长，在脑袋后面扎起马尾，Alex认识这个男孩子，知道他叫Alexander Chung, 因为他和她名字很像，而且他在校艺术节的时候负责服装和舞台。Alex没有和他说过话，她十分确信他不认识——  
“你好，Alexandra，很高兴见到你！你从来不来看篮球赛，太可惜了。”Alexander遗憾地说，听上去并没有半点嘲弄的意思。她在惊讶中陷入了不甚礼貌的沉默，好在Miles及时地把话接了过去，并握紧了她的手。  
“我们有更有趣的事情要做，是吧，Al?”她故意把话说得很模糊，惹得他大笑起来，而Alex脸红了。  
“别告诉我细节，Kane，你这个恶魔。好了，我得抓紧时间，回头见，Alexandra！”  
等Alexander的背影消失在走廊尽头，Miles趴在她肩头大笑起来，压低声音模仿他刚才说话的样子。“老天，你瞧瞧他，‘回头见，Alexandra’，怎么，我当了一年的篮球宝贝还得不到半句礼貌的临别问候吗？”  
Alex白了她一眼。“他叫你Miles，”她挑剔地说，“我以为你不许男生这么喊你呢。”  
“嘿！宝贝儿，没什么可嫉妒的，他是个好孩子，心有所属，又有漂亮的脸蛋！”Miles咯咯笑起来，扭头在Alex脸上亲了一下。她涂了唇膏，黏糊糊的，Alex出校门之前一直用手指抹那道印子。

+  
Miles刚搬到附近的时候，Mattea看她不顺眼，一半是因为Alex确实把她所有的自由夜晚都用在去Miles家过夜上了，一半是因为她坚持说从Helders家的阳台都能听到那个新来的女孩大笑，噪音会害她的仙人球长得不好。  
“胡说。”Alex一针见血地指出，“你在车库里练鼓几年了，它还没死呢。”  
“你再多说半个字，Ally，你就会失去有史以来最好的鼓手了。”Mattea威胁她说，Alex傻乎乎地笑起来，从她的膝盖上拿走了薯片的袋子。  
她们整个夏天都在Helders家的车库里排练，Alex写了数不清的新歌，很多只是片段，没有名字，词也三天两天变。她们趴在乒乓球台上改谱，改不动了就打乒乓，Andrea的妈妈常常送果汁和零食过来，而Jamie的包里总会带着某款大富翁游戏，真要说的话，她们老老实实在练习的时间或许只有一半——对Alex来说已经足够了，她选出了十来首听起来很不错的歌，旋律相对完整，词也有趣，她们甚至在Nickie的生日会上正儿八经地演出了一场，她念念不忘，反复告诉Alex她们无与伦比。  
Alex得意地靠在门口的栏杆上笑。她只有在谈到音乐才会这么自信，且像个小孩子一样兴奋得合不拢嘴。她跟Mattea一块儿回家，在路口分开，Alex忍不住开始哼起了歌，这就是她如何吸引了Miles的注意力——当她路过隔壁空了大半年的院子时，忽然有个陌生的声音大喊：“我也喜欢这首歌！”  
Alex吓了一跳，险些在一块地砖上绊倒。“谁在那儿？”  
“抱歉，这里这里，哎，往下看……对啦！”说话的女孩从草地上爬起来，边跟她打招呼边拍去腿上的碎草梗。她赤脚站着，穿了白色短袖和条红色的牛仔裙，那裙子实在是太短了，简直像是那种画报上会印的概念衣服，而不是什么人们真的会穿出门的东西。“嘿，我沒想吓到你，我和我妈妈今天刚搬过来。”  
她的口音把Alex逗乐了。“这就是为什么你喜欢披头士？”  
“多多少少有点吧，我不能否认。”她站起來，推开没上锁的铁栅栏门，走到Alex对面。“我是Miles，你叫什么名字？”  
“Alexandra，我就住在隔壁。”Alex反应过来，“Miles？可是，这不是……”  
“是个男名，我知道，我知道。实际上是Millie，Millie Kane，但我不喜欢这个名字，听了让我直起鸡皮疙瘩。”她的脸夸张地垮下来，“Miles听起来更好，是不是？”  
Alex没觉得，她认为Millie听起来也很可爱，不过她没说出来，只是有点紧张地笑笑说：“我朋友们喊我Alex，有的时候。”  
“Alex，很高兴认识你！有个喜欢披头士的邻居实在是太好了，这些房子的墙隔音实在是不太行。”Miles冲她挤挤眼睛，“有空过来做客，好吗？当然啦，这周不行，现在客厅里全是纸箱子——”  
她们俩都听见一位出离愤怒的母亲在寻找自己不知道溜到哪里偷懒的孩子的声音。  
“不好，我得回去了，我向你保证我妈妈平常不这么吓人的。回头见，Alex！”  
还没等Alex说话，Miles就已经跑进屋里去了。她的腿在廊灯下很好看，Alex不由地想到，或许那条裙子就是为此合理存在的。

+  
开学之前Alex就已经成了Kane家周六周日晚上的固定访客。Miles家里通常只有她和Pauline两个人，Pauline在市区的集市那儿开了家肉店，白天Miles得去店里帮忙，Alex还去看过她两回，但是Miles说她来了会让她更加不想工作，在Miles的坚持下，Alex就改为在家等她和妈妈一起下班。  
Miles在店里总是穿宽大的运动服套装，她记人有一手，能叫出每个常客的名字，但是有某个顾客显然让她坐立不安，Miles的脸色会突然变得很难看，就好像吞了几只苍蝇似的。“那个混蛋对我妈妈说过很过分的话，有次被我听见了。”她问起之后Miles恶狠狠地解释说，“真可惜，不能打断那个油腻的大鼻子。”  
她从没提过父亲的事情，所以Alex总有意识地避开某些话题。她猜那个男人用不得体的话骚扰了Pauline，换了她，也会很想出这口恶气。  
她们俩把这份怒火写进了一首歌里，Miles像是吼叫那样扯着嗓子唱完，就放下吉他滚倒在地板上，脸颊挨着Alex的膝盖。“我唱歌走调。”她抱住Alex光裸的小腿，像是下意识这么做的，Alex在这条街上有不少朋友，她们和她从小上同一间日托所，但是没有谁会到她身上寻求这样的肢体接触——或许兄弟姐妹之间会这么做吧，Alex推想。她和Miles都是独生女，保不准这就是有个妹妹的感觉：仿佛她所有的内脏都因为某个温柔的念头挤成一只软乎乎的球。她小心翼翼地伸手拂开Miles眼前的碎发。  
“你唱歌很好，”Alex轻声纠正说，“真该组个乐队什么的。”  
“嗯，我之前在乐队里当吉他手，”Miles闭上眼睛，往她的手掌心里蹭去。Alex的手抖得厉害，她开始怀疑自己下午或许应该出去散步，而不是坚持坐在桌前把数学作业糊弄完。“主唱是我朋友，他嗓子好极了，你肯定会喜欢的……”  
音乐是在她们永无止境的夜谈里出现最多的内容，其次是令人尴尬的童年往事，衣服和化妆品（Alex在这方面的知识实在是少得可怜），还有男孩们。男孩们是Alex的歌词里写不腻的主题，尽管她只是远远地看着他们，像只猫头鹰那样搜集信息，挑出最好的部分。和John分手之后（已经是去年冬天的事），她好久没有跟任何人出去约会过了。  
Miles关于男孩们有很多话可说，她听上去就像是什么情感专家，所以当她坦然地承认说自己一次正儿八经的恋爱都没谈过的时候，Alex的眼珠子差点掉在地板上。“哦，好吧，可是你说起来一套一套的，”她忍不住笑起来，“很难想象都是纸上谈兵。”  
“喂，我可不靠光动动嘴皮子，这是智慧！”Miles尖声大笑起来，忽然开始解自己衬衫的扣子。Alex发出一声难堪的尖叫，赶忙冲过去把窗帘拉上了。  
“Mi你干什么——”她猛地闭上嘴，用鼻子深吸了一口气。Miles不算是发育得太好的类型，她实在是偏瘦了，肩胛骨像两道山脊般横在背上。Alex花了一会儿才明白过来Miles是想让她看那件粉蓝色的蕾丝文胸，而不是让她盯着她胸前的弧度——  
“我可是每时每刻都准备着，以防有人今晚会看见我的内衣。”她故作严肃地说，两秒钟之后笑得东倒西歪，扑倒在Alex的床尾。“你知道吗，Al，你真的应该换件胸罩，这里面很有学问的。”  
Alex撇撇嘴，没当真。她毫无防备地走向半裸着的Miles，脸上发热，完全没注意到对方正玩味地打量她的身体。忽然，Miles拉住她的手腕，一下就把Alex拉到床边，她灵巧地在Alex的膝盖后头交叉双腿，把她固定住了。“瞧，”Miles说着，手滑进她的T恤，把它往上掀起一截。Alex只来得及发出一声惊喘，Miles就已经找到了她那件洗得都有点褪色了的棉布胸罩，小拇指沿着钢圈中间汇合的凹陷，一下勾住了布料的边缘。  
“它不怎么合身了，亲爱的，有时候你穿白衣服我都能看到这里压出一道印子。应该……”她后面说的话Alex通通没听见，她只知道Miles的手指硬要挤进她本来就小了半个码胸罩里，光滑的指甲盖紧贴着她响雷般失控的心跳，只要再往前两公分Miles就要摸到她的乳/头了——  
“你的手好冷。”Alex打了个哆嗦，结结巴巴地说。实际上却是她的身体忽然变得很热。  
Miles缩回手，抓住她的胯，下巴贴在Alex的肚子上抬头冲她笑。“别不好意思嘛，Al，你的胸真的很美，应该打扮一下。”  
Alex把她的脑袋推到一边，爬到床的里面那侧，迅速地躲进了被子下面。  
那之后Alexandra陷入了长达数月的创作瓶颈，那些关于男孩子们的轻飘情话再也不能顺畅地从她的笔尖流淌出来了。她写了很多混乱纠结的情歌，宛如从一个远处懒洋洋的旁观者视角猛然被拉入故事当中去，如今她写在爱情中苦苦挣扎的人，有时候那感觉实在是太真切，就好像是从她自己的胸口掏出来的一般。

+  
当然啦，和所有俗套的爱情故事一样，Miles是靠无数的机缘巧合才同Alex相遇的，如果她没有在学校里跟人打架，搞得她们在镇上呆不下去了，如今也不会落脚在谢菲尔德的近郊，成了Turner家的邻居。  
Millie Kane并不是生下来就是现在的Miles，她有过几年幸福的家庭时光，那是在她妈妈终日惆怅地盯着钟表，而她爸爸过了午夜才满身酒气地回家之前。那时候Miles还是个傻里傻气的小姑娘，成天跟她的表姐妹们混在一起，捉蚱蜢，编头发，偷穿妈妈们的连衣裙。后来她帮他把行李箱推到了家门口，她的父亲摸了摸她的额头，像是松了口气般地说：我永远爱你Millie，我的宝贝，我会回来看你的。  
他没回来过。初中毕业的那个暑假Miles南下去探望过他，他险些没认出她来。Pauline陪她住在旅馆里，Miles记得她吃完晚餐之后回到房间，以为她妈妈靠在窗边怔怔地看着远处的月亮，走近却发现Pauline只不过是累得枕着手腕睡着了。  
Millie成为了Miles，她的朋友们这样喊她。她剪短了头发，同样遭此待遇的还有校服的裙摆。Miles从一开始就想得很清楚：她不是要成为这个家里的男人，代替她父亲（显然他也没有起到什么实质性作用），但她希望能保护她的妈妈，同时也远离一切柔情蜜意的烂摊子。她跟无数个男孩在走廊背阴处接吻，如果她心情足够好，还会允许他把手滑进她的制服下摆里，但是没有哪个男孩得到过她的心，Miles对待他们的态度就好像是对待橱柜里包装好看的巧克力，尝过以后随手就扔到一边。  
Alexandra不是巧克力，她是果味啤酒，那种你喝下去时觉得只是果汁，站起来却晕晕乎乎腿发软的危险饮料。  
“你不想知道我为什么搬家？” 她嗔怪地说，装出很受伤的样子，把Alex弄得不知所措。那是Alex第一次来她家做客，Miles想小小地捉弄她一下，还没进行多久，就被Alex拆穿了。她脸上的神色从慌里慌张变作恍然大悟，然后Alex对Miles笑了，她笑起来感觉有点像没睡醒。  
“你故意耍我，Miles，”她嘟囔道，在沙发上放松身体，肩膀陷入靠垫里。“好吧，告诉我，你为什么会搬到这儿来？”  
Miles轻描淡写地说：“因为我怀了足球校队队长的孩子。”  
Alexandra瞪着她，那双眼睛就像是一对小机器人的探测器，随时可能会不小心掉出去。她的声音都变了，“你什么？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈Al你的表情！”Miles从沙发上滑下去，摔在茶几和Alex的双腿之间，笑得眼泪哗哗地流。Alex的脸涨得通红，她推着Miles的肩膀，咬牙切齿道：“你他妈——”  
她咕咚一声把脏话咽了回去，因为Pauline赶巧在这个时候拿茶和饼干出来，让她多吃一点。Miles的脑袋撞在Alex的膝盖上，她就靠在那里狂笑不止，看着Alex结结巴巴地跟她妈妈道谢。Pauline一走Alex就伸手掐她（没有很用力），Miles看了她一眼，Alex也跟着笑起来。她的声音，哦，Miles能坐在那儿听Alex前言不搭后语地讲上一整天，更别说当她开口唱歌……  
Miles告訴了Alex今年冬天發生的事情：她拒绝了某个不认识的同级生周六乘他的摩托出去兜风的要求（因为她得去市里帮妈妈的忙），结果对方不知从哪里得到了Miles“来者不拒”的印象，一时间恼羞成怒，嘴里冒出连串难以入耳的言论。Miles断断续续练过半年拳击，练着好玩儿，她默默地听着男孩的羞辱，抬头冲他甜美地笑笑，一拳打断了那家伙的鼻子。事情刚传开的时候，大多数都觉得这拳头挨得并不冤，Miles拒不道歉，也不肯去医院探望对方。倒霉的是，那个混蛋的父亲显然为学校新铺的跑道花过不少钱，她很快就没法儿安安稳稳地在后排上课跑神了。她回到家总是刻意把愈发糟糕的学校生活一笔带过，然而临近复活节假期的那个周五，Miles急匆匆地跑出校门，却发现Pauline早在门口等她。她们去吃了意大利菜，Miles额外点了炸鸡，等候食物端上来的几分钟里，Pauline问她想不想去谢菲尔德。Miles没去过，心里觉得约克郡作为假期的旅游目的地来说未免有点平庸（听到这里Alex冲她直翻眼睛），结果她妈妈又问：你觉得换个地方住上一段时间怎么样？  
“所以你觉得这儿如何，还满意吗？”Alex问。她的右手下意识地抓着自己的脚踝，嗓音变得低沉而柔软，不像Miles的朋友们，Alex并没有表现出明显的愤怒或者同情，她只是全神贯注地盯着Miles的眼睛，令Miles罕见地磕巴起来。  
“挺……挺好的。”她不知怎么开始感到紧张，手心直冒汗。  
Alex的嘴角弯起来，她理了理额前碎发，把它们别到耳朵后面去，Miles不由地注意到她鼻尖到下颌的线条多么优美。“我爸爸有辆摩托车，我恰好知道怎么骑。”她看着Miles的脸，慢吞吞地说，“周六晚上和我在奥克霍尔姆大街见？”  
Miles没法儿信任她的声带能正常工作，所以她只好用力点头。

+  
Alexandra Turner的身上看似充满矛盾，让她变得独特而难以捉摸，Miles很快就把这些谜题破解了，她不知道是因为Alex给了她更多线索，还是因为她们真的心有灵犀。Miles发现在那些挤在酒吧的角落里喝果汁的夜晚，Alex永远是人群中最为安静的那个，似乎是那种内向而容易害羞的类型；她进而察觉Alex会留意周围正在发生每件小事，她几乎像翻书一样观察着那些热闹的场景，手指在大腿上轻轻地敲打，仿佛是在用某种密码把它们记录下来；不久Miles又惊喜地意识到Alex比她一开始预想的更加有冒险精神，这一点不仅仅是在创作上，而且她较真的时候可以很恐怖——  
她去看了Alex的乐队排练。那天Andrea的状态实在堪忧，没有过完几首曲子Alex就停下来，脸色不太好看。她走过去跟Andrea说了些什么，声音很低，从Miles坐的位置（庭院中央）只能听出她愤怒的语调，但是分辨不出内容。那之后Andrea出错的频率略微减少了些，但任谁都能看出Alex很不满意。  
“……是这么说，但下个月还有演出，或许我去跟Andrea谈谈？”Mattea问她。  
Alex正蹲在地上收拾吉他，头也不抬地回答：“我已经把谱子拿给Nickie了，让她这周跟我们合一下。”  
Jamie, Mattea和刚走进车库的Miles都吃了一惊。Mattea和Jamie面面相觑，而Miles从Alex手里拎过吉他盒子，伸手把她拉起来。“有那么糟糕吗？”  
“你也听到了。”Alex郁闷地咕哝道，又握了一会儿Miles的手，然后才转向另外俩高个女孩。“当然了，还得你们也同意才行，我是说，这不该我一个人做决定……”  
Alex后知后觉地红了脸，把双臂背到身后，不安地去确认Miles的位置。她马上重新握住Alex的手，在其他人不会看见的地方把她们的手指绞在一起。  
Jamie把长发甩到身后，扑哧大笑出声。“得了吧Alex，我们又不是第一天认识你，少来。”  
“Nickie说她什么时候能来？”Mattea直接切中主题，“时间紧迫，我们最好早点开始。”  
“或许周二吧，至少给她三四天时间，我们可以借下第一音乐教室。”Alex也笑起来，偷偷地捏了捏Miles的手指。她们从后门一起离开，她指尖上的茧从Miles快得非比寻常的脉搏上划过，显然是无意的，但这个意外的触碰令Miles确信自己爱上了Alex，她最好的朋友。  
显而易见，这是一个结局注定悲惨的故事，因为Alexandra Turner是个女孩，还是这附近最迷人的姑娘（她本人或许没有自觉，但是Miles几乎是马上就发现了这件事）。Miles从来不缺朋友，但她认定唯独Alex是她不能失去的，所以她恰到好处地保持了沉默。

+  
Miles不说，不代表她就能心甘情愿地做Alex一辈子的朋友。想到未来的某天说不定她还得作为Alex的伴娘之一参加她跟哪个上辈子拯救地球的男人的婚礼，Miles就觉得自己要过早地开始脱发了。她回到家，脱掉外套和牛仔裤，站在穿衣镜前面打量自己的身体，并下定决心至少要搞清楚Alexandra是不是直得无可救药。  
计划就从说服Alex上街买几件合身的衣服开始。Miles好不容易让Alex勉强同意了贴身剪裁的连衣裙之所以受欢迎是因为它们真的很好看，而她根本没必要穿上之后觉得不自在。“等等，脱掉你的袜子，Al，它们和这条裙子真的很不配。”她说着，直接从单人试衣间的座椅上滑到地板上，勾住Alex的过膝袜就往下拽。Alex发出一声细小的抗议，半是惊讶半是窘迫，她扶住木板搭成的墙壁，险些摔倒，而Miles确保自己的手指描摹过Alex小腿的弧度，她故作轻浮地笑道，“可不能让穿着裙子的淑女弯腰，好啦，腿抬起来！”  
Alex照做了。她的小腿肌肉在Miles的手掌下面绷得紧紧的，脚趾也蜷缩着并在一起，Miles忍不住偷偷抬眼去看Alex的表情。她咬着嘴唇，也正往下盯着Miles的脑袋，显然，Alex没准备要跟Miles对视，她眼睛的颜色逆光看去像焦糖那样深，似乎有什么甜蜜的东西正要淌出来。  
Miles的喉咙忽然变得很干，她心猿意马地握着Alex脚踝的手感到罪恶而不诚实。活见鬼，这真是个糟糕透顶的坏主意，她怎么会信心满满地认定自己能一面试探Alex一面保守秘密呢？  
她心虚地低下头去，让Alex的脚滑进皮鞋里，又帮她脱掉另一只白色过膝袜。在Alex的小腿内侧有道浅肉色的伤疤，Miles还是头一次注意到，她忍不住让拇指刮过那道印子，问：“这是怎么弄的？”  
“邻居的狗Roddy。他那段时间肠胃炎，刚打了针，特别暴躁，我从门口走过去的时候踩着了他的前腿。”提起这件事，Alex轻声笑道，声音听起来有些干涩。她如释重负把另一只鞋也穿好（Miles把她的袜子叠好放在一旁，如果一直拿在手里她多少觉得自己像个变态），“他前年去世了，因为耳朵这儿长了肿瘤。我们都很伤心，从前我总喜欢帮Miller先生遛狗……”  
Alex用她惯常的讲故事声调说下去，而Miles想亲吻她的冲动是如此的强烈，以至于她膝盖发软，几乎站不起来了。“去照照镜子，Al，”她虚弱地挤出一个坏笑，“等会儿再谢我。”  
Alex撇撇嘴，鼓起双颊，不以为然。她穿着那件Miles坚持要她试一试的米色绸缎长裙，左边袖口的抽带还没系好。Alex一边嘟囔着“我能穿这种东西干嘛，扮成僵尸参加万圣节活动吗？”一边走到店铺中央的全身镜前，Miles跟在她身后。Alex眯起眼睛审视镜子里的倒影，露出了有点意外的表情，好像她头一回注意到自己很美似的。  
“我妈不会乐意见到我这么回去的，”她半开玩笑地说（Miles得承认这衣服的领口有点低，但是无伤大雅），Alex对着镜子抬手理了理落在肩上的卷发，其中一绺绞在她戴着的项链上，她半天没能解开，Miles正要上前去帮忙，却被人从后面拍了拍肩膀。  
“哦，瞧瞧这是谁，Miles，Alexandra！”她目瞪口呆地看着Alexander Chung大步跨到Alex身边，看似随意地抬手帮她把那绺头发解救出来。Alex像踩进陷阱里的小动物似的跳起来，转身超向忽然出现的长发男孩，今天Alexander没有绑头发，而且扎了根细发带，他让Alex的卷发从手指间滑落，说：“你也可以扎根发带试试，Alexandra，我以前总不小心把头发夹进外套拉链里，别提多讨厌了。”  
Miles敢打赌她从没见过Alex的耳朵尖儿这么红过。一阵酸溜溜的坏情绪涌上心头，Miles尖刻地提醒她说：“Al，你可以去把衣服换回来了。”  
Alex望向她，被Miles急转直下的语气打了个措手不及，但还没等她回答，高个男孩就不赞同地摇起脑袋。“怎么，Miles你不喜欢吗？我觉得这条裙子很合适，把袖口弄一下就更好了，真不好意思，我在这里兼职久了，就忍不住想看衣服给穿妥当，让我……这样就行了，你瞧！”当他弯腰给Alex系好袖口抽带时，Miles头一回觉得这个完美男孩如此惹人厌烦。Alexander不一定能注意到她的表情多么微妙，但Alex肯定不会错过，她结结巴巴地向他道谢，又敷衍地聊了两句，便转头回试衣间去了。路过Miles的时候Alex头都没抬，也没停下来，就好像她没站在那儿似的。  
Miles猛然觉得很愧疚，又很委屈。她鼻腔发酸，马上就要哭出来了，但想起Alexander还在一旁，便用力把情绪咽了回去。  
“这样啊，”站在Miles身边沉思片刻，他冷不丁说，抱起胳膊。“我明白了。”  
“你明白什么了？”Miles没好气地问。  
“你说，那条裙子Alexandra穿起来正合适，是不是？”他扭头反问。  
废话。Miles在心里直翻白眼——这就是她替Alex挑的。  
“真巧，”他若有所思地点点头，目光灼灼地扫了Miles一眼。好在Alex还没有出来，因为Miles确定Alexander已经拿住了她的软肋，他毫不客气地冲她露出挑衅的笑，“我也这么觉得。”

+  
回家的路上气氛很怪。Miles几次都想开口道歉，但又觉得突然冒出一句“对不起”着实别扭，再说了，她要怎么解释刚刚发生的事？Alex走得很快，她们沿着火车站旁的小路下坡，Miles最后不得不跑了几步撵上她。  
Alex在拐弯前忽然停下来，Miles没刹住车，直接撞在了她身上。“Ouch！抱歉，我没注意……”她看到Alex的表情，要说的话都忘到脑后去了。Miles小声说，“对不起，Al。”  
“我没有生气，Mi，”她最后说，听上去很难过，害Miles的内脏全都绞在一起，“但是你至少得给我提个醒，好吗？”  
Miles茫然地瞪大眼睛：“什么？”  
“……如果你看上了哪个男孩。”她从牙齿缝里挤出这句莫名其妙的话，“我也不想让你不高兴，何况我什么都没——”  
“停停停，Alex你在说什么！我才不……根本就不是那么回事！”Miles对着她的耳朵惊慌失措地大喊大叫，惹得马路对面的人纷纷回头。Alex缩起肩膀躲到一边，而她连忙扑了过去，抓住她的手肘。“你疯啦！拜托，Chung就差没在胸口写上‘我喜欢Alexandra Turner’了，别告诉我你还没发现。”  
Alex显得有些不好意思，不过只维持了几秒钟，就被困惑所取代。“那你刚才为什么……”  
快想，Miles，快想想——她掐了一把自己的大腿，心里默默对Alexander说了句抱歉，随后用她能表现出的最正直的态度说：“你穿成那样我怕那小子心怀不轨。”  
Alex再次停住脚步，她瞪着Miles，就好像她有两个鼻子八只眼睛之类的。Miles的视线不安地躲闪着，几次望地面飘，直到Alex突然爆发出一阵大笑，转过身来。她搂住Miles的肩膀，把她们的额头碰在一起，用那种跟很幼稚的小孩子讲话的口气说：“Miles，我的好Miles，有时我真不知道你到底是从未来还是维多利亚时代穿越来的。”  
Miles隐约觉得自己被笑话了，但Alex的脸离得实在是太近，她根本无心计较。  
“不用担心，他的目光根本就没往那儿去，我看他真的有什么服装整洁强迫症。”Alex退开，快活地说，拍了拍Miles的脸。她舔舔嘴唇，欲言又止地停顿了半拍，有那么一瞬间Miles错读了空气中的某样东西，她甚至以为Alex用这样柔和而富有深意的目光注视着她是一种试探。  
“去你家还是我家？”Alex问，并没有说别的。  
她们俩的妈妈都在家准备晚饭呢，Miles想了想，她今晚真的不能再承受躺在Alex的床上过夜了，所以她说：“我那儿吧。”  
Alex拉着她的手往回走，一路上Miles怎么也驱不走她胸口盘踞的失望。

+  
周四午休，Alex忙着在桌子底下修改几句她不满意的歌词，忽然听见周围响起嗡嗡的议论声，她一抬头，发现原来是Alexander Chung正在门口探头探脑地找人。他在学校里很受欢迎，万圣节临近，下周似乎有个化妆舞会之类的活动，这会儿他收到比平常更多的关注倒也合情合理。Alex没料到的是，他们的视线在空气中相遇，Alexander立刻抛给她一个微笑，大步走到Alex面前的空位上，拉过椅子反坐了下来。  
“嗨，Alexandra，”他热情地说，顺手把在室外被风吹乱了的长发捋平整，挂在耳朵后面。Alexander确实是三年级最好看的男孩之一，Alex不得不在心里承认，当他这么做的时候很有魅力。“你们的教室可真不好找。”  
Alex一面望着他，一面悄悄把手里的笔记本合上，塞进了抽屉里。“Miles这会儿不在。”她低声说，很难忽略自己突然成了注意力的焦点。“如果你再过十五分钟来的话，她应该就回来了。”  
“谁说我要找Miles啦？”他眨眨眼睛调侃地问，又补充道，“Alexandra，我就是来找你的。”  
这下Alex想起Miles跟她说的话来了。她不由地把大拇指捏进掌心里，紧张地冲他笑笑。她胃里涌起一阵古怪的、沉甸甸的感觉，于是她半是拒绝半是期待地等着男孩把话说下去，“呃……找我做什么？”  
“是这样，或许你知道下周五有个假面舞会。”Alexander观察着她的表情，“好吧，不知道也没关系，总之我现在告诉你了！下周五晚上八点开始，在操场上我们会搭一个临时的舞台，到时候会有些特别表演。”  
Alex点点头。她能感觉到肩膀上发烧，就好像有人正在狠狠地瞪着她，她不愿意回头去证实这是不是真的。  
“我想知道，”Alex屏住了呼吸，而Alexander兴致勃勃又不失礼貌地问她，“你愿不愿意在晚会上表演？”  
他话一出口，Alex咧开嘴，低下头去——她刚才实在是有点紧张，以至于一松懈下来就忍不住想笑。她没回答，而是好奇地问：“老天，你怎么知道我……”  
“周二晚上我恰好路过第一音乐教室，在门口听到有音乐声，就这么成了你们的忠实乐迷。嘿，别笑，我可是认真的！”他努力绷着脸；Alex看出他马上就要笑出来了。她稍微有些不好意思，同时又感到骄傲：昨天是Nickie 头一天加入排练，如Alex所想，她无可挑剔，正是乐队所需要的。  
Alex高兴地答应下来：“我得先和其他人商量下时间，但我想没问题。”  
“太好了，具体的安排我会再联络……说起来，我们建议所有的表演者都尽量穿得‘有节日气氛’，所以告诉姑娘们，不用收敛，打扮得越吓人越好！”  
他们俩都笑起来，Alexander的肩膀在他穿的那件白色校服衬衫里抖动，袖口卷到手肘处，两只胳膊交叠靠在Alex的桌上。那双俊俏的眼睛闪了闪，他忽然压低声音，在Alex还没回过神来的时候稍稍地靠近，好让她听清楚：“我还有一个问题，你不用马上回答我，好吗？”还没等她开口，他就接着说，“十点以后在礼堂的舞会，Alexandra，如果你愿意的话，我很希望能和你一起去。”  
说罢，Alexander站起来，就那么朝门口走去。Alex坐在位置上目送他离开（起初的惊讶劲过去之后，她反而松了口气），就在这时，她发现Miles靠在门口第一排的位置上和Mike说话，她侧坐在他的课桌上，完全不必要地把腰弯得很低。Alexander从她边上走过，Miles轻巧地跳下来，古怪地瞥了他一眼。他们没有像平常那样拥抱或者碰拳，他和Miles说了句什么，她脸色一沉，甚是无礼地转过身去，往Alex的方向移动。  
“Miles，你还好吗？”Alex看着她把椅子往里踢了踢，怒气冲冲地坐下，甚至没有第一时间理睬自己。Alex又抬头，发现Alexander已经不见了。  
“我？我好得不得了，”Miles讽刺地哼了一声，“不用说你也肯定能看出来。”  
Alex搭在她肩膀上的手猛地缩了回去。“你不能总这样，Miles。”她受伤地咕哝道，全然把舞会邀请和节日演出的事情抛诸脑后。Miles飞快地在椅子上转身，她瞧见Alex的样子，立刻伸出双手覆住她的拳头，态度也随之软下来。  
她掰开Alex不满地攥在一块儿的手指头，捏在掌心里，诚挚而充满歉意地说，“是我不好，Al，你别伤心……”  
“你不打算告诉我这是怎么一回事吗？”  
Miles的眼神躲闪起来，她郁闷地承认，“我遭遇了滑铁卢，就这么回事。对不起，我不应该对你乱发脾气，是不是？”  
“你不是在说你的主队输球了吧，”Alex怀疑地挑起眉毛，“如果是这么回事，Mi，可别想我就这么算了——”  
“你对我有点信心成不，”Miles垂眼盯着她们俩握在一起的手看了一会儿。“感情问题，Al，不然还能是什么？”  
听起来不像是假的。说老实话，Miles不是骗人的行家，Alex接受了这个答案。她怔怔地抿起嘴，试图回忆起Miles在过去的几个月里是否有为任何一个男孩流露出过半点真心实意，答案是否定的；更别提因为情感挫折而冲Alex发脾气的，看在上帝的份儿上，她以前从来不会这样的。  
Alex鼻腔发酸，她用力地吸了一口气，抽回手，假装在书包里找东西。Miles似乎本来还想说什么，但上课铃响了，她只好不情不愿地转过去，装出听讲的样子。两节课后Alex才想到Miles和Alexander在门口还说了两句悄悄话（他显然设法惹她生气了，可Miles坚持说她对Chung没有任何兴趣），她隐约害怕知道背后的原因，只好当作没有这回事。

+  
放学以后她们依旧结伴回家，尽管Alex心里还梗着根刺，而Miles一路上都在和Jamie聊这个季度的联赛成绩，根本就没和Alex讲上几句话。连一向粗枝大叶的Mattea都注意到气氛古怪，她拉着Alex越走越慢，直到其他人肯定听不见她俩咬耳朵的内容。“什么情况，”Mattea开门见山地问，“你烦心什么呢？”  
“Alexander找我做他的舞伴。”Alex避重就轻地回答。  
“谁？”  
“Alexander Chung，你知道的，就是……个头很高的那个三年级？”  
“噢操，是Alexander fucking Chung！”Mattea勾住她的脖子，把Alex的头发揉得一团乱。“挺有本事嘛，Ally！你都不知道这两天我吃午饭的时候听到多少人在议论他，”她边回忆边翻了个不屑一顾的白眼，“叽叽喳喳烦死人了。”  
Alex顺手从她手腕上偷了根皮筋（Mattea不留长发几年了，但是一直没改掉随身带发圈的习惯），躲到旁边把头发草草扎成一团。“我还没答应呢。”  
“去呗，反正我们那天也得到场不是吗？”放学后在校门口，她们已经一致同意在万圣节前夜登台演出（Nickie开玩笑说她这周每天晚上都要熬夜练琴，直到Mattea冲着她的耳朵大声嚷嚷“你弹得够好了少在那里胡说八道”），Mattea笑话她说，“你也是时候找点乐子了，Alex，要读莎士比亚有别的日子可以选。”  
“我不读莎士比亚，”Alex辩驳道，但她的笑容很快地垮了下去。“我总觉得Miles因此不太高兴。”她嘶声说，小心翼翼地向走在前面的姑娘们投去一瞥，Miles没注意到她和Mattea的谈话。Alex感觉糟透了：往常Miles片刻都不会离开她身边，最初Mattea还对此颇有微词呢。  
Mattea意味深长地打量了她一眼，“你这么觉得？”  
Alex 莫名地感到自己被蒙在了鼓里，她挫败地解释：“我也说不清楚，Mattea，只是一种感觉。但Miles坚持说她对只打篮球的男孩不感兴趣——”  
“哦Ally，我可以肯定的告诉你Kane对Chung没有那种意思，有天我看到她和Angus Deyn在走廊里吻得火热，Chung就在旁边坐着，她还乐呵呵地叫他滚开呢。”Mattea说着说着，忽然眼睛一转，叫住走在前面的三个女孩，招手让她们等等。Alex不明所以地跟上去，恰好听见她问：“你们下周五晚上都有什么打算？Jamie，你就不用说了，我知道你的宵禁时间早得令人潸然泪下，Nickie你呢？”  
“周六要给我的小侄女过生日，她住得有点远，所以演出结束我就得赶回去。”她遗憾地耸耸肩。  
“Miles？”  
所有人都扭头看向她（Miles可是出了名的派对女王），Miles一反常态地脸红起来，摆摆手兴致怏怏地说：“看情况吧。我是说，我肯定会去看你们演出的……”  
Mattea追着她问，“你要放弃派对，Miles，我没听错吧？”  
“我周六得工作，生活所迫。”不知道为什么，Miles的脸更红了，她完全不看Alex的方向。Jamie带头狂笑起来，她们在人行道上乐成一团，唯独Alex心里烦躁不安，连样子都懒得装。她们今晚要到去Helders家的车库排练，Miles没有提出要跟着去，而是到路口就说她先回去了。Alex勉强点点头，算是道别，等她转过身来干巴巴地催促其他人快走，却发现她们都看热闹似的盯着她。  
“哦，朱丽叶，别伤心啦！”Jamie捏着嗓子笑话道，“你心爱的鸟儿飞不了多远。”  
Alex的心狂跳起来。“我……”她想解释，话到了嘴边却不是反驳的句子。她们平常也没少开这种玩笑，有时Miles听到了就会故意跑过来，把她的手臂放在Alex肩膀上，亲昵地搂着她，假装依偎在她的胸前。但是现在Miles不在，Alex就好似花园里的秘密藏身之处被人发现的松鼠那样惊慌失措。好在她的朋友们没有留意，她们讨论着要放进演出单里的歌，很快就把这段插曲忘到一边。  
唯独Alex没法儿不在意，她整宿没睡安稳，早晨睁眼发现今天就算是用幻影移形也没法儿让她上学不迟到了。拖拖拉拉地吃完早餐，Alex不情愿地换好鞋出门，却发现Miles站在门口等她。  
外面飘着毛毛雨，Miles没打伞，锁着肩膀靠在Turner家的信箱旁边，戴着耳机，出神地盯着地上打湿的青砖。她的刘海完全打湿了，温顺地黏在额头上，Alex不确定她在这里等了多久。  
“Miles，”她着急地把Miles往家里拽，“见鬼，别告诉我你在等我上学！”  
“我也起晚了，”Miles冲她一笑，张口就来，“到你门口碰碰运气。”  
Alex气鼓鼓地揪着她湿漉漉的袖子，校服外套是不易吸水的材质，她一摸就知道Miles在胡说八道。Alex把她拽进客厅，回头看到Miles正像只掉进池塘的狗似的甩掉脸上的水，梗在她心口的那根刺忽然变成了某种柔软的材料，Alex叹了口气，好声说：“过来，把头发吹吹干，换我的衣服穿。”  
制服裙子才洗过，皱巴巴的，于是Alex想起来找Penny拿熨斗。跑下楼Alex才发现她只穿着袜子，显然她妈妈也发现了，“着什么急，反正都迟这么久了，”她从柜子里抽出一袋饼干放在桌上，让Alex带上楼去，“但是下不为例，Alexandra，如果你再听到闹钟不起床的话……”  
“嗯嗯嗯唔，”Alex左手拿着熨衣板，右手拎着电熨斗，索性低头咬住饼干袋，拎上就走。她马马虎虎地答应着，在Penny宽容的念叨声中逃回了卧室。Miles正拿起毛衫往脑袋上套，她只穿着（Alex的）衬衫，而Alex眼尖地发现Miles还真穿着成套的粉色蕾丝内衣，活见鬼。  
Alex嘴里的饼干掉到了地板上，她不知道该看哪儿，只好专心致志地低头熨衣服。Miles趿着拖鞋走到她身后，一声不吭地搂住Alex的腰，她把脸埋在Alex肩膀上，闷闷地开口：“Al……”  
“今晚来看我们排练吧，”Alex提议。她的手轻轻地哆嗦起来，好在她马上就要熨完了。“之后去你家吃晚饭？我有点想念你妈妈做的派了。”  
“当然，”Miles抬头说，放下胳膊。她的嘴唇几乎擦过了Alex的后颈，这让她的膝盖忽然变得跟海绵一样柔软，Alex转身把裙子递给她。Miles扫了她一眼，犹豫地笑笑，她看上去和昨天哪里不一样了，Alex发觉。这转变是如此的微妙，以至于她甚至怀疑是自己神经过敏。  
然而，很快Miles就证实了她的观察是正确的——她们几乎错过了整个上午的课，Alex因为打断课堂还被文学课的老师用眼神责备了（那可是她最喜欢的一门课），下课铃响不久Alexander就出现在教室里，他这回是来给Alex送演出时间表和彩排安排的。他和她们俩闲聊了两句，Miles若无其事地跟他打招呼，昨天那诡异的场景仿佛没有发生过。  
“对了，这周六谢菲尔德大学的礼堂有John Cooper Clarke诗歌朗诵会，”他出人意料地从口袋里掏出两张纸片，“我朋友送了两张票给我，你们有人想去的吗？”  
Alex错过了这场演出的购票时间，不久前她还在为此懊恼呢。“真的吗？”她起劲地从座位上站了起来，直到昨天的场景如同一盆无形的冷水浇下来。Alex慌张地低头，没想到却迎上Miles的坏笑。  
“别，饶了我吧，就算付钱让我坚持三十分钟别睡着我都做不到。我宁可在家看两集Gilmore Girls，”她鼓励地把手放在Alex后腰上，轻轻地推了她一下。这下Alex骤然失去了大半的兴致。她当然不希望Miles对她发无名火了，可是看到Miles暗示性地对她挤眉弄眼，Alex又觉得不是滋味。  
她别别扭扭的心思在Miles揶揄道“玩儿的愉快，宝贝儿们”时彻底爆发，Alex赌气似的从Alexander手里抽走一张门票，“晚上6点半开始，”Alex做出兴高采烈、精神抖擞的样子，适当地挤出羞涩而甜蜜的笑容（几乎把她自己给吓着了）。周围有不少人在看他们，但她硬着头皮说下去：“你想下午先去喝杯咖啡吗？”  
Alexander有些意外地点点头。“好啊，太好了，”他想起来什么似的，客气地问Miles说：“ Miles，你也一起来吗？”  
“我倒是想，”Miles耸耸肩，“可谁让工人阶级的生活在呼唤着我！”  
他离开之后，Miles侧身坐在椅子上看着Alex把门票夹在笔记本里。“怎么了，”她低声问，半是玩笑，半是认真地，“我以为你很喜欢Clarke呢。”  
Alex闷闷不乐地拆开饼干袋子，“我没有不高兴。”  
“紧张？”Miles伸手拿了一块黄油饼干整个塞进嘴里，因为咀嚼，她的声音变得含含糊糊的。“别担心，Al，那小子压根配不上你。”  
Alex被她的语气逗笑了，“我敢说很多人要不同意你的看法了，Mi。”  
“那他们肯定要么脑袋不太灵光，要么眼神不太好。”Miles又抓了一块饼干，那之后她把食指塞进嘴里，仔细地舔掉粘在手上的砂糖粒，而Alex想——  
她什么都不能想，何况明天她还和Alexander有个约会。Alex拼命地把那阵“拉过她的手用自己的舌头代替Miles的”冲动给按了回去，咬下一口黄油饼干。

+  
Miles坐在车库的地上看完了她们排练。她止不住嘴地和Jamie谈论某段riff多么棒，在Mattea每次忍不住炫耀她转鼓棒的技术时捧场地鼓掌尖叫，还直白地告诉Nickie她应该早点加入。这是平常的Miles，热情洋溢，永远都有一个没讲过的笑话含在嘴里。Alex觉得自己在做梦似的——她们昨天还半句话都不和对方多讲呢，但是今天Miles又贴在她身边，在Pauline往她们的盘子里添鸡肉派的时候不停地对着Alex的耳朵嘟囔。她从Alex的碟子里偷走了最后一口巧克力蛋糕，结果给她妈妈逮住了，一看Pauline准备重申待客礼仪，Miles马上拉着她跑上楼，Alex在地板上躺着的某盘CD上绊了一下，直接跌进Miles没收拾过的床里。  
“你今天弹的那段，吧啦吧啦吧，”Miles弹了一段空气吉他，嘴里哼唱着Alex刚写了个开头的新旋律，“我太喜欢了！”  
Alex把Miles的木吉他从床边拎到腿上，那是首没写完的情歌，她每次弹出来都有些许区别。Miles专注地随着音乐摇晃脑袋，她的双眼慢慢闭上了，于是Alex得以肆无忌惮地盯着她的嘴唇，旋律便这样从她的指尖下流淌出来，原本有些涩嘴的曲子变成了一首深情的表白。  
Miles睁开眼睛看她。她请求道：“再弹一次？”  
那晚她们一直聊到星星都睡眼惺忪地垂到低空，Alex记不得她都在说些什么了，只隐约有印象，在她快要睡过去之前，Miles侧身朝向她，低声说：“我迫不及待要看你上台演出了，Al。”  
“你是说，看我出丑。”Alex迷糊地笑道。她们的手在被子里不知怎么挨在了一起，Miles摸着她指尖上的茧，坚决地表示反对。  
“别说傻话，Alexandra，你棒极了……人人都知道你有作曲的天分，而且可不是谁都能写出你的歌词。”  
Alex困得发不出更多的声音，只能捏捏她的手指头，想让Miles停止说这些令人不好意思的话。就在她滑入梦境的前一秒，她听见（感觉到）Miles对她说：“Al，你是我认识的最美丽，最勇敢的人。”  
当她睡去时，Alex梦见有一个吻落在她的额头上。

+  
周六Alex把Miles糟糕的着装建议（穿那件红色的长裤，Al，其他的裤子都对不起你的屁股）统统扔到一边，穿着松垮垮的牛仔裤，白T恤和风衣夹克就出门了。十月里不常有这样宜人的天气，她在火车站前的人造瀑布那儿等了一会儿，远远就看见Alexander从马路对面过来，他蹬着一双黑色的皮靴，风衣底下的白衬衫和长裤显然比Alex身上的任何衣服都合身。Alexander行走的姿态赏心悦目，Alex由衷地觉得他真应该去做模特之类的。  
“该死，我迟到了吗？”他小声咒骂道，如临大敌地捂住脑袋。  
“不算……顶多迟了三十秒。” Alex原本还有些紧张，看他这样，也不禁笑起来，“既然如此，就我来选地方吧？”  
她带他去了摩尔集市附近一家不起眼的意式咖啡馆，老板一见到Alex便推开活板门出来给了她一个混合着咖啡和奶酪味道的拥抱。“Miles认识老板娘，她带我来过两次，”Alex解释道，递给Alexander一张手写菜单，“她应该就在旁边的集市给她妈妈帮工。”  
“一会儿去打个招呼？”  
Alex感激地点点头（如果由她来提，不知为何总觉得有些不礼貌），Alexander好笑地摇摇头，“你们俩关系可真好。”他把菜单翻到另一面，皱起眉头仔细地想看清上头的字，Alex知道他只是随口感叹，却忍不住脸上发热，她只好在桌子底下掐自己的腿。  
他们就着咖啡和冷盘聊了起来。Alexander幽默风趣，讲起话来偶尔就像把情景喜剧和老电影的台词糅合在一起，而且她很快确认了他确实是真心喜欢音乐，而不仅仅是说来诱哄Alex跟他约会的。这小伙子不仅有漂亮的五官，他着实可爱——Alex啜着咖啡，有些心不在焉地想，或许她确实应该听Mattea的湖，至少“找点乐子”。  
他们结伴从侧门进入摩尔集市，沿途还逛了几个水果摊，Alex轻车熟路地往Pauline的店走，到了近旁却发现她独自在摊位后面忙碌。“Alexandra，亲爱的，你怎么过来了？”她脱下手套，绕过来给了Alex一个颊吻，然后才注意的她身后的高个男孩，“哦，孩子，我记得我也在哪儿见过你，是不是？”  
“我想是篮球校队的比赛上，Madam，Millie是我们的幸运星。”Alexander有模有样地朝她鞠躬，把Pauline逗乐了。  
Alex问：“Miles没来吗？”  
“Mi不舒服，我走的时候她回房间躺着了，似乎有点着凉，不过好在没发烧，”她忧心忡忡地把手揣进口袋里，苦笑着解释。Alex吃了一惊，她早晨走的时候Miles还很健康呢，现在想想，或许她是有点没精神，但Alex以为她只是还没睡醒——她马上就把周围的一切都忘了，无论是Alexander还是晚上的演出，Alex急切地拉住Pauline的手：“我去看看她吧。”  
“噢Alexandra，sweetheart，你不用——”  
“让我去吧，求您啦。”她恳切地坚持道。Pauline屈服了，她爱怜地摸了摸Alex的头发，从围裙的口袋里拿出钥匙递给她，Alex感激地接过来，这时才终于想起她不是一个人，她窘得面红耳赤，转身正要跟Alexander道歉，却看到他正招手适意她过去。  
“来吧，”男孩耐心地说，“我送你过去。”  
走到Kane家院子外，Alex才意识到他说的是“我送你过去”而不是“陪你一起去”。Alexander在门口停住，他露出了然的神色，怅然地摇摇头，拦住Alex伸进口袋里想要翻找门票的手。 “留着那张票吧，好吗？”  
Alex放下胳膊，愧疚感油然而生，尽管他们只是一起喝了杯咖啡。“谢谢你，”她踌躇地说，“下次——”  
“什么都不用说啦，你快去吧。”他自嘲地笑起来，冲Alex挥手，“帮我告诉Miles……就说我可真是败给她了。”

+  
如果Alex不是满心想着上楼查看Miles的状况，她本该在这时就恍然大悟，拍着自己的脸懊恼一番的，但事实却是她进门以后踢掉鞋，外套都顾不得脱就往楼梯冲去。Alex注意到的头一件事是房间里有吉他的声音，迈了好几级台阶之后，她反应过来：这吉他不是唱片里放出来的声音，是Miles在弹琴。  
怪事，Pauline分明说她着了凉在床上躺着。  
Alex的脚步慢了下来，她急促地喘着气，轻手轻脚地走到半敞着的卧室门边，一咬牙，探头往里望去。Miles完全沉浸在那把吉他创造出来的小世界里，没有听到Alex开门，她还穿着昨晚的睡衣，头发也没有梳过，乱糟糟地堆在脑袋后面。她弹琴的架势几乎是愤怒的，可一会儿又垂下肩膀，短暂地停顿几秒种，似乎受了委屈似的伤心不已。  
Miles重重地扫了一把弦，那之后，她忽然温柔地弹响了C和弦，然后她开始哼起一段Alex从没听过的旋律，尽管她还没填好词，时不时就要用lalala混过去，可那显而易见是一首有些伤心的情歌——Miles • 谈恋爱是傻子才干的事 • Kane竟然装病在房间里写这种东西，Alex觉得不可思议。  
Miles把琴搁在一边，摇摇晃晃地爬起来，颓丧地倒在床上。Alex无法忍受Miles难过的样子，她嫉妒得几乎没法儿好好站着，在心里痛很起那个让她的Miles魂不守舍的家伙来了。怎么可能呢？她几乎从早到晚无时无刻不和Miles在一起，她怎么会发现不了是——  
Alex看到她在床上摸索着什么。Miles在找的是一件灰色的旧T恤（Alex昨晚当作睡衣穿，早晨脱下俩交给她洗的那件），她双手攥紧了它，像只需要安慰的小狗那样把脸埋了进去。  
哦。  
噢，操，苍天在上！她愣了原地，足足有半分多钟。Alexandra Turner，她欣喜若狂地骂起自己来，你可真是世界上最离谱的傻子。  
Alex推开门钻进房间，又让门板在身后合上，径直朝她走去。Miles顺着她弄出的动静抬起头，立刻把手和手里拿着的衣服一起藏进被子里，她惊恐地张开嘴，半天没能说出话来。而Alex脱掉外套扔在地上，然后是牛仔裤和长袖，最后是内衣，她在Miles半是困惑、半是着迷的注视下把手伸到被子里头，找出那件灰色的T恤，漫不经心地钻了进去。  
“你没写完，那首歌。”她一面掀开被子把自己安置在Miles胳膊和膝盖之间狭小空间里，一面惋惜地说。Miles开始回过神来了，她难以置信地发出一声嘟囔，另一只手试探性地、满怀期待地抓向Alex睡衣的前襟。  
“Al——”  
“唱给我听，Miles，”她温和地打断Miles。在吻她之前，Alex向她保证道，“这次我保证猜中你的心思*。”

+完+  
*如果还不够明显的话，这首歌是Colour of the Trap ，这里是Al在quote开头那段歌词


	6. Can’t Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by 13年G节那场505

*top!Mi/bottom!Al 有互攻暗示/提及，蛮奇怪一个kink，大部分时间在谈恋爱

Can’t Help 

“这和我计划的不一样。”他咕哝道，让自己的脑袋向后落在枕头上。旅店用的枕套有柔顺剂一类的味道，Alex被吸引着扭头嗅了嗅，这让Miles跪在他的双腿之间笑起来。  
“我很好奇你是怎么计划的，”Miles舔舔嘴唇，眉眼间满是得意，他已经把那套昂贵的条纹套裝脱掉，整齐地叠放在衣柜里，而Alex的肩膀却被演出时穿着的那件亮闪闪的外套困住。“说来听听，Al。”  
Miles冲他露出甜蜜的笑容，微微打圈的发尾模糊了他下颏的轮廓，让他显得格外孩子气，纯良无害——Alex险些忘记了这些词实际上和Miles Kane搭不上半点关系，可能他在LA住得太久了。  
“我本来没打算提前这么早走，今天是我妈妈的生日，你知道。”他撅起嘴，还在记仇Miles设法让他在午夜前就找借口上楼“休息”（因为Alex再也忍受不了Miles不断在酒店餐厅灯光照不到的地方想方设法地挑逗他，害得西装下摆都挡不住他的勃起）。Miles抱歉地眨眨眼睛，他瘦窄的肩膀在衬衫里向后抖动，让他的胸口紧压向浅色的棉布，引诱Alex在脑袋里重温幻想，“你一直坐在那把难看的大软椅上，我想走到椅子后面抱住你，Miles，他们以为我们只是在讲话……”  
Alex闭上眼睛。他感觉到Miles把手伸进他的外套里，隔着衬衫夹住了他的乳尖，Miles巧妙地刮弄着那颗突起，直到Alex在他的手掌心下扭动起来，坚挺的乳头又痒又胀——这正是两小时之前Alex想要对他做的事情，此刻镜像般地由Miles返还到他身上。  
“你可真下流，Alex，”Miles心满意足地摇头，开始抚摸他的肋骨。“你妈妈就坐在旁边，你却想着怎么干我。”  
Alex的脸烧起来，他兴奋得喉咙发干，与此同时有些难堪。“那也不能完全赖我，”他哼道，配合地抬起臀部，让Miles解开拉链把他的长裤拽到不碍事的地方去。Alex还要再过几秒钟才会知道Miles在打什么算盘，他会迟半拍地意识到Miles如何故意引诱他上勾，让他以为今晚自己手握主动权，但实际上Miles却是在等待这个最恼人的时机把它抢回去。“……是因为你一直盯着我。”  
“我总是在看你，Alex，这有什么新奇的？”Alex眼瞅着他露出着了迷的，迫切又渴望的神情，接着那个几近温顺的注视变成了狡黠的坏笑——Alex恍然大悟地瞪了他一眼，Miles咯咯笑起来，低头吻吻他的眼睛，慢吞吞地问：“还有呢，Al？”  
“还……还有什么？”  
“当然是你的性幻想了，”Miles握住他的膝盖，然后他的手往上滑，停在Alex的大腿内侧。“我想听你展开讲讲。”  
Alex忍不住白了他一眼，有时候Miles真的可以很烦人，哪怕是在床上（尤其是在床上）。Alex把Miles拉下来，紧紧搂住他的脖子，张开嘴吻他，Miles的舌头短暂地造访他的口腔便溜走了，他坚持道：“来嘛，Al，说给我听。”  
“是那套衣服的问题，让你看起来，”Alex屈服了，他有点磕巴地承认，“很小。”  
Miles的眉毛古怪地挑了起来，一副被冒犯的样子，Alex一拳捶在他肩膀上，也笑起来：“操，滚蛋，Miles，我的意思是很年轻……对，就像在那年在伦敦……”他们在伦敦阿波罗剧场演出，Miles有点紧张，不停地把西装外套的扣子拨开又系上，直到Alex趁着没人把他推到衣架旁边，狠咬他的嘴唇，那是五年前。Alex有点走神地想，Miles看起来几乎一点儿没变，这让他忽然揪心不已，尽管Alex通常不是怀旧的类型。  
或许他确实在LA住得太久了。  
Miles僵住了。有那么一刻Alex害怕他也要开始伤感，但Miles没有。他抚摸着Alex用发胶打理过的短发，怀念地微笑起来。“你这个发型很酷，我的大明星，”Miles小声说，Alex觉得身体里有什么咔嗒一响，让他全身热乎乎的，失去力气地瘫在床上。Miles拍拍他的脸，抓回Alex的注意力，“别犯傻，Al。不过既然你提了，是的，我也很想你。”  
Alex哽咽了一下，虽然他很难说清楚为什么。只有今天晚上，他软弱地打定主意，要当作事情还像以前那样，他们也还像以前那样。Miles舔过他的喉咙，在他的肩膀上留下一串湿漉漉的吻，而他告诉Miles自己本来想做的事情，就在这个酒店房间里，他期待着慢条斯理地与Miles做爱，耗费过量的耐心和润滑……  
“像这样？”Miles一边问，一边把两根指头同时塞了进来。Alex惊讶地抓住他的肩膀，咬紧牙关，好不容易才“几乎”保持了安静。这他妈跟“慢”压根没有半毛钱关系，让他太痛了，身体一阵一阵地收缩绷紧，而与此同时，Miles还在把第二个指节也喂给他。他想Miles肯定感受到了阻力：Alex感觉自己正像一只被打开的牡蛎那样不情不愿地让Miles进来，可当他张开嘴，却只吐出一声叹息般的低吟，没有起到半点作用。  
“操，Miles，”Alex把脑袋转向一边，他感觉到Miles的指尖开始四处摸索，而他的肠壁正如一块剥去壳的软体动物那样柔顺地屈从。刺激太过强烈，来得太快，简直让他受不了，但如果说Alex有什么过人之处的话，他能忍耐。他能把手指塞到牙齿之间紧紧咬住，任由Miles直接开始浅浅地抽插，用指头操他，Alex后背全是汗，而他身上的衣服太紧了，害他动弹不得。  
“你会给我几根手指，Al？三根……我想是三根吧，毕竟你总是那么有礼貌。”Miles戏弄地猜道。他拉住Alex的胳膊肘，让他转过头看着自己，Alex狂乱地点点头，于是Miles把无名指轻轻地按在那儿……他挤了更多的润滑。如果不是距离上次有人碰他的屁股过去了太长时间，Alex是不会在他微微分开两根指头的时候发出那样可耻的声音的。  
“够了，你差不多得了，”他焦灼起来，抓向Miles的手，“快点操我。”  
床垫发出嘎吱嘎吱的喘息声。Miles掀起他的衣服下摆，把嘴唇贴在突起的骨头那块儿，他最后用手指玩弄了Alex两下。“很高兴为你服务，亲爱的。”他怪里怪气地捏起嗓子，握住自己，隔着套子草草套弄，嘴角故意还挂出羞涩的大男孩般的笑容，让Alex更难堪了。Miles的顶端抵着他，而Alex自己的老二就在那儿无助地淌水，他甚至都还没碰它。他缓缓地压了进来，Alex倒回床上（不知什么时候他从枕头上滑了下来），困难地往胸腔里吸气，“唔，”他嘟囔道，怎么也闭不上嘴。  
“这就是你整晚都在想的事？”Miles问。  
不是这样的。如果让Alex来掌握节奏，他情愿把夜晚拖得漫长，他会亲吻Miles的每寸皮肤，品尝他的阴茎，诱哄Miles敞开自己——但是Miles的触碰是那样的自信，没有后顾之忧，他握着Alex的手，仿佛他正大光明地拥有Alex，就好像他清楚地知道Alex爱他。  
“Yes，”他胡言乱语道，分开膝盖，让Miles进得更深，“再努力点，Mi。”  
Miles托起他的屁股，几乎把Alex提到他的腿上，边顶进来边垂下脑袋靠近，于是Alex马上扯住他耳边柔软的小卷，仰起脑袋吐出混着脏字的毫无意义的音节。快感在他的身体里像放任不管的俄罗斯方块一样越堆越高，当Miles去摸他的阴茎时，Alex吓到了，他爽得几乎要失禁，大腿肌肉紧绷，腰上却使不是力气。  
“让我来，”Miles呻吟着要求。他允许Alex拽着他的头发把他拉到嘴边，Alex咽了下口水，才发现嘴边脸颊上已经黏糊糊的一大片。“你会让我和你一块儿射，是不是？你就想听见我说实话，Al，因为我肯定憋不住——”  
Miles的身子忽然沉沉地压在他身上，他的手转动了一下，正拨弄到Alex需要的位置，Alex的精液给弄得到处都是，下面还咬着Miles不放。他浑身发软，耳朵里嗡嗡作响。  
Miles扭头亲他的脸，他的耳垂，他滚热的脸颊。“Al，”Miles说，“Al，说点什么……Alex，Alexander。”  
他是希望Alex能演完最后一幕，Miles太了解他了——没错，Alex知道夜晚将尽他会从Miles那里得到什么，因为没有一次Miles能控制住自己的嘴（心），他是个简单的人。  
“我本来想，”Alex搂住他，轻柔地拍了拍Miles的后脑，“之后你会告诉我说，没错，还是老样子……你还爱我。”  
Miles把脸往他颈窝里蹭，闷声说：“我确实。”  
唯独这一部分永远在Alex的计划之中。


	7. Esplanade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个“I just showed you my worst and threatened to destroy you with it but you still come to me willingly”的不健康感情关系
> 
> *有很多糟糕色情内容的纯爱恐怖故事

1.  
“……你是前台新来的接线员，对不对？”Miles问。  
吧台后面的男人抬起头来看了他一眼，他的眼睛在糟糕的酒吧灯光之中显现出深橡木色。Miles忍不住咽了口水，他不想显得这么没用，但是男人的表情难以捉摸，他的目光聚焦在Miles的脸上，令人联想起过于浓郁的黑咖啡。就在Miles几乎绷不住，打算端起杯子走人时，那位此刻是酒保的接线员微微勾起一边的嘴角。  
“你怎么知道我是新来的？”他饶有兴致地反问，低沉的嗓音绸缎一般地滑进Miles耳朵里。  
“你知道，之前的接线员Lydia总是穿胸前有logo的碎花围裙，很难不注意到她忽然长出了胡茬，还穿起男士西装外套了。”Miles笑道，拿起酒杯喝了一大口。随后他惊讶地把杯子拿远，怀疑地打量着剩余的饮料。“我没点马蒂尼吧？”  
“哦，很抱歉，可能是哪里弄错了。”酒保回答，但他的脸上没有歉意，反而露出那种微妙的、不想让别人察觉他感到某事很有趣的表情。“请等一等。”  
他在Miles的注视下弯腰从吧台后面摸出一条胸前有酒店logo的碎花围裙，慢条斯理地系在了西装外面。“这样呢？”男人似笑非笑地问，慢慢地转圈，让Miles看到他腰后打得一团糟的绳结，以及绳头如何垂到他臀部的弧线上端。Miles用力眨了眨眼睛，瞧见对方不笑了，低头专心地去调他要的可乐威士忌。  
“你……”  
“久等，Kane先生，你的饮料。”一只沁着水珠的玻璃杯被推到他面前，男人像是想起什么，开始拍打自己的裤子口袋，不过那儿什么也没有。“我的工牌丢了，暂时不太方便，你可以叫我Mark。”  
Mark的手指离开酒杯，向后刷过他一丝不苟的头发，Miles忍不住追着看了一眼。  
“谢谢，”他握住那杯滑溜溜的饮料，这时Mark倾身向前，抽走Miles喝过一口的马蒂尼——咯啦，两只杯子碰在了一起。  
“Cheers，Miles。”Mark冲他挑起眉毛，将剩下的酒一饮而尽。

2\.   
“告诉我，”Mark在他肩膀上落下一个吻，Miles颤抖起来，他后背的皮肤在储物间的地板上刮蹭得很不舒服。“你在这儿住了多久了，Miles？”  
“两周，大概……操，我记不得了。”他低低地呻吟起来，再次抬起胯部，徒劳地试图获得一点摩擦。Mark抓着他的髋骨将他按回原处，Miles挫败地别过头去，结果他的脑袋重重地磕在货架的脚上，疼得他头晕眼花，一排落了薄灰的酒瓶随之震颤起来。  
Miles用力挤走眼睛里的泪水，这时他看见Mark在笑，他盯着Miles，就像观看一部喜剧电影似的。他说：“这并不能改善你的记忆力，我猜。”   
“操你，”Miles咒骂道。他没叫Mark的名字，但反锁了的房间里只有他们俩，很容易判断Miles是在对谁说话。Mark满意地低哼起来，微笑时露出几颗牙齿，他目不转睛地向下看，直到Miles无法承受地闭上眼，然后才低头找他的嘴。他的吻很锋利，Miles不停地把嘴里的血沫咽下去。  
“操我，” Mark低声赞同，“来吧，就在这儿，Miles，别那么紧张……”  
他们总是在吧台后面的什么地方做爱。Miles认识每个房间，储藏室是他最不喜欢的，因为空气里总是有一股灰味，令他胸口发紧。有好几次，当他喘着粗气把老二推进Mark身体里，Miles都错觉自己将要哮喘发作：他会倒在地上，半裸着，像只垂死的鱼那样抽搐，下面还可耻地硬着。他想象自己的额头撞上了某个尖锐的棱角，血流得到处都是，而Mark就在一旁看着，面带微笑，或许还在抚摸自己。  
“噢，Miles，”Mark喊他的名字，像是给他奖赏似的抓住他的手，把他拉向前，直到Miles的肋骨紧贴住他不断起伏的肩胛。他的动作是那样的强硬，不容拒绝，将Miles的手挪到胸前，主动地用挺起的乳头去蹭上头的茧。Mark的声音变得混浊，他的下面开始失控地一阵阵抽搐，把Miles夹得几乎动弹不得。这是Mark高潮之前的片刻，Miles一共只能掌控这么几秒钟的时间，他把它们浪费在呻吟，晕眩，扯乱Mark的头发，用力摆动臀部上头。他按住Mark的心跳（它一点也不像Miles的那样无所适从），卖力地顶进比现实更温暖柔软的地方去，直到他自己茫然无措地也射出来。  
Miles脱力地靠在货架边，他的短发完全湿了，不停地有新的冷汗冒出来，让他很快从燥热难耐变成瑟瑟发抖；而Mark把衬衫下摆上的皱褶扎进裤子里，之后随便地拨弄几下头发，重新被均匀分配的发胶就起了作用。Mark走到他跟前，他的脸完全地暴露在月光下，在他的睫毛上有灰尘在跳舞，他低垂着眼的模样看起来就像是——  
Miles说不出话，他喉咙发紧，刚刚穿好的衣服不舒服地勒着他的身体，让他感到痛苦。  
Mark问他：“怎么样，找到你要找的东西了吗？”

3.  
有的日子里餐厅坐满了吃早饭的人，有的日子里只有Miles，他总坐在落地窗前最靠近门的位置。如果Mark从面前的记录簿里抬起头来，就会看到Miles出神地啃咖啡杯的瓷边，一多半的时间Miles意识不到自己在这么做。  
他每天都在这里待上两个小时，回到房间却马上就忘记了外面的景色。好几次Miles试着在纸上写下他看见了什么，但等他在床边坐下，那些记录就成了没有意义的一堆词汇。Lydia再也没有回来过，现在接线员只有Mark一个，Miles听到他说：这里是Mark，请问……  
每个白日他都一心期盼夜晚降临。  
“我？我写歌，”他试图和某位客人聊天，她的腿挺好看，脸上挂着厚厚的笑容，Miles也在笑，他回答她的问题，“大部分时间在做音乐，演出。”  
“那不工作的时候呢？”  
“那就歇歇，亲爱的，出门鬼混，”Miles发出一声长长的怪叫，模仿某部他在自己的沙发上跟某个人一起看的老电影里的音效，“和朋友喝酒，聊着聊着，到忽然——砰！你们又在写歌了。”  
“可你却整晚都一个人坐在这里。”她狡黠地眯起眼睛，美丽的头左右摇摆。  
Miles笑笑，他瞅着她的口红，“我不是一个人，”说完以后他愣住了，难道他不是总独自坐在吧台边，独自喝得酩酊大醉吗？她同情地把手放进他的臂弯，Miles的太阳穴疼得厉害。突然之间他大声喊道：“我最好的朋友！对，他和我一起。”  
她高傲地扬起下巴，把手抽了回去，在被丝袜包裹的膝盖上掸了掸。  
“他是谁？”她问。  
“他——”Miles惊慌失措地看着她。他感觉自己马上要晕厥过去，“我……我不知道。”  
“你不知道，”她不客气地哼了声，冷笑起来。她一定是以为Miles神智不清，故意浪费她的时间，但事情并非如此。她转身离开的同时Miles也扶着吧台站了起来，这时他发现Mark目光灼灼地盯着他，半个身体隐藏在阴影当中，像正等待时机的捕食者。  
“我能为你做些什么吗，Miles？”  
“别过来！”Miles大叫，可是竟然没有一个人好奇地前来解救他，所以Mark还是毫无障碍地走到了他的面前。他的手比冰还冷，Miles猛地一激灵，膝盖撞上了吧台的大理石壁。  
Mark又问了一次：“你想要什么，Miles？告诉我。”  
“别走，”他不知所措地反悔了，崩溃地哀求起来，“求求你了，别丢下我……”  
几分钟以后他们在某条阴暗走廊的尽头停下来，高处圆形的窗户正好网住一个惨白的满月，Miles靠在墙角，哆嗦着，无路可退。Mark欣赏着他的窘态，眼含满意之色，然后靠过来，似乎要吻他。  
“这是你要求的，不是吗？”Mark摸了摸他的脸，好奇地观察手指上的泪水，继而提醒他。  
Miles拼命摇头。“不对，”他虚弱地抗议道，“不是你。”  
“唔，”Mark似乎高兴了，微笑起来，“那你是在找谁呢？”  
Miles绝望地发现自己想不起来。

4.  
他醒來時头痛欲裂，近来这似乎已经成了甩不开的常态。Miles隐约记得他做梦了，但具体的内容却怎么也想不起来。他的手机在床头柜上撕心裂肺地喊叫，看样子已经持续了很长一段时间——屏幕上显示有两个未接来电。  
电话是Matt打来的，Miles睡眼惺忪地接通，还没来得及打招呼，就被Matt焦急的语调从床上拽了起来。  
“你这几天有跟Al联系吗？”  
Miles还没完全清醒，他毫无防备，感官和情绪都赤条条的，因此Alex的名字是那样地令他痛苦，感到心脏好像忽然被推下悬崖的登山客一般，满怀恐惧地坠入深渊。  
“没，”他逼迫自己的喉咙工作。“没有，我有段时间没见过他了，”自从他搬回伦敦以来Alex一次也没有打过电话，也没有回过消息。“怎么了吗？”  
Matt发出一声挫败的低吼。“Alex人间蒸发了，我去他的房子里找不到人，他妈妈说他没回家，我还以为他在伦敦和你一起。”  
“什么叫做‘人间蒸发’？”Miles跌坐回床边。他暂时住在Alex的公寓里，昨晚睡前打开的Zoopla界面还没来得及退出，他很确定Alex没回来过。“Matt，你有问过Taylor吗？”  
“她说没见过他，还让我别再提起Al的名字。”Matt说，“上周日我们约好讨论巡演的细节，他迟到了两个小时，我打电话过去也没人接，自那之后就——”  
“等等，周日？可是今天已经周四了！”Miles被一阵突如其来的焦躁不安钳住，就好像他潜意识里感觉到Alex正在遥不可及的地方受折磨，尽管没有任何证据。“这么多天他都没消息，但是你才想起来告诉我？”  
Matt惊讶地吸了口气，不客气地回敬道：“我以为你至少会给他打个电话，Miles，你们不是一向每周都联系吗？”  
Miles沉默起来。他不知道该如何回答，就好像他不知道该如何压根待在Alex身边，当Alex亲吻下一个漂亮模特时还保持自然的笑容，他的停顿中兴许流露出了某些可悲的暗示，Matt有些局促地清了清嗓子。“抱歉，伙计，我不是怪你，就是实在有点着急。本来以为他只是去哪里散散心，但是几天都没有动静，我就觉得不对劲，本来我们已经在考虑要报警……但是Al留下了一张纸条。”  
一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，然后Matt念道：“三，〇，九，三百零九，Miles你知道这串数字什么意思吗？”  
Miles茫然地摇头，罢了想起Matt看不见。“从来没听过，”他皱起眉头，“你确定这不是Alex随手写的？”  
“不可能，这三个数字写在他的笔记本上占了整整一页，而且背面明确写着这是打算寄给你的。”  
“寄给我的，”Miles重复道，立刻觉得自己听上去蠢透了。“什么……为什么？”  
“鬼知道。我现在拍照发给你，如果你想起什么了再说，好吗？我先去拜托LA警方，我是说，查下Alex的出入境和信用卡消费记录，总能找到他在哪里……”  
Miles没有印象他是什么时候挂的电话。Matt发来的图片里确实是Alex的笔迹，他把309在纸上写了得有上百回。Alex写得很用力，好几处都把纸划破了（这不像他，Alex一向很爱惜笔记本），而背面确实写有Miles的名字。  
Read my mind. I know you can, Miles.  
Miles的手发抖，很难说清是因为愤怒和担忧，这个自说自话的混蛋，他在心里骂道。可是Miles同时又不体面地感到一丝高兴：有那么一瞬间他胆敢重拾希望，陷入盲目的自信，以为自己确实能做到。  
头疼丝毫没有缓解，Miles关掉手机，不知怎么，他累得睁不开眼睛。

5.  
“和我跳支舞？”他从神游中惊醒，发现Mark已经脱去了围裙，正坐在他身边，白西装的下摆在大腿根部堆积出皱褶。酒吧里空荡荡的，Miles环顾四周，看到其余的高脚凳都已经被架上了吧台，而Mark见他不专心，便叫他：“Miles，告诉我你想听什么歌。”  
Miles点了一首Never as Tired as When I’m Waking Up.  
“是这样吗？”Mark的手指离开触控板，吉他声从墙角的音响中流淌出来，他若有所思地抬起头，英俊的脸庞被电脑屏幕的蓝光衬得好似六十年代的电影海报人像。他问：“你睡得不好吗，Miles？”  
在旅店里Miles从来睡得像个吃了安眠药的婴儿，有时他醒来以后甚至感官错乱，分不清晨昏。“没有的事，”他摇头，却忽然仿佛听到有个尖锐的声音在抗议，把一段他从床上挣扎着坐起来，疲惫不堪，太阳穴隐隐作痛的场景塞进他脑袋里。Miles用力揉了揉眼睛，差点从椅子上滑下去。“我只是看到它在你的歌单里，这首很不错。”  
“你想跟我跳一支慢舞。”Mark总结道。他说得完全不对，Miles不想和他跳舞，不想让他的手紧扣在自己腰间，不想在Mark的注视下分崩离析，不顾一切地低头吻他。  
“这样不对，”他虚弱地抗议。Mark就像没听到似的领着他往舞池深处滑去，他暗示性地推动Miles，每一步都在他的手掌之中，Miles感觉自己就像在音乐盒里转圈的木偶。“嘿，等一下——”  
“哦，不不，不能等，Miles，我们快没有时间了。”他轻柔地嘘到，两只手同时握住Miles的腰。这触碰熟悉得令Miles颤抖着闭上双眼，他的理智在尖声抗议，可他的身体却顺从地贴向Mark的胸口。他感到Mark的嘴唇刷过他的鼻尖，然后是眉骨，又在他耳朵后面流连了一会儿。“或许我们可以给你化个妆，我的Miles，”他抬起一只手去摸Miles的眼皮，指肚就按在那快脆弱的皮肤上，Miles紧张得一动不动，眼球在眼睑下害怕地打转。“让你看起来就像小说人物那样……”  
“别说了！”Miles厉声呵斥，猛地退开两步，和Mark拉开距离，他的膝盖直打哆嗦。“停下，这不是你的话，这是他——”  
Mark鼓励地看着他，丝毫没有被Miles的爆发冒犯到。“是谁？”  
快想起来，没用的家伙，想起来啊！Miles边后退边绝望地催促他不肯配合的大脑，歌放到尾声，酒吧里恢复了墓地一般的寂静，Miles又急又气，他感觉自己恨不得砸坏什么东西（或者什么人），又惊恐地发现泪水涌上眼眶，他马上就要哭出来了。  
“不要盯着我，”他哽咽地说，后背撞上了坚硬的墙壁。“该死的，走开！我不想见着你。”  
“说谎可不礼貌，Miles。”Mark残酷无情地迫近他，笑了。“你一刻不停地盯着我看，记得吗？从早到晚，你就坐在角落里，完全移不开眼睛。”  
Miles知道他是对的。  
“你为什么来这儿，Miles？”他好奇地问，“你为什么不走？”  
“别赶我走，”Miles滑到了地板上，膝盖在大理石砖上跪得生疼。他无助地喃喃低语：“求你了，让我留下来……我得留下，我是来找你的，你需要我。”  
显然Mark不需要他，但是Miles确确实实受到了呼唤，他的身体和灵魂发了疯似的回应着某个遥远的声音，某个看不见摸不着的幻影，无论付出任何代价他都不能离开这件旅店。Mark揪住他的短发，将他向前拽去，Mark在裤子里完全地勃起了，像是专门要把Miles无意识中吐出的话通通堵回去似的，他小心而坚决地把阴茎推向Miles的嘴，直到他放弃反抗，松开喉咙让Mark进来。Miles含着他的老二，羞愧地发现自己暗中松了一口气。  
就在他的下巴刚刚开始失去知觉的时候，Mark接连发出柔软细小的喘息，臀部抽动着高潮了。Miles咽了下去，只是因为他担心如果低头他会把刚才喝下去的半瓶伏特加也吐出来。  
“好孩子。”Mark的嘴唇呈现出湿润的粉色，他漂亮的五官在黑暗中显得很冷淡，几乎算得上是缺乏兴趣。他把裤子整理好，然后慢慢蹲下，一只手解开Miles运动裤的抽绳。他命令道，“别动，让我奖励你，Miles。”  
当他被Mark握在手里的时候，Miles止不住地想还有多久他才会造成永久性的损伤。

6.  
“……抱歉，您呼叫的用户暂时无法接听，请稍后再试，或在嘀声后留言——”  
“活见鬼，”他愤怒地把手机摔到一边，捂住脸，疲倦地在沙发上坐下。Miles本想出门去找人，但Alex 偏他妈的不接电话 Turner此刻可能出现在地球上的任何地方，他无从下手。他想起自己一度是Alex在失眠的夜里想要吵醒的第一个人（Miles拿着他的手机把自己设置成了特别呼叫），他不是每次都能接到，但他很高兴Alex每次都打来了。有时候Miles也打给他，他们能整宿不睡地谈下去。  
Miles很久没和Alex说话了，他的舌头还能尝到上次争吵留下的苦涩。为什么Alex偏偏要留下一张给他的字条呢？明明有那么多别的选项更近，更容易获得，不像他这样贪得无厌。  
他去书房里寻找线索。Alex很久没回来住，地毯上落了一层薄薄的灰，害他总想打喷嚏。Miles搬进来之后还没有进去过，他记忆里关于这个房间的部分总是很脆弱，轻易就能被撬动，让下面盖着的脏东西淌得到处都是，一发不可收拾。  
他在房间里踱步，越走越快，书桌上搁着Alex的旧笔记本，还有几页白纸，上头有打字机留下的痕迹。Miles读过，发现都是些不成形的歌词，偶尔也有几句谈话，似乎是在家里有客人的时候随手记下的。没有任何一页提到了309这几个数字。  
Miles准备绕到桌子后面，不想脚下绊着什么，他失去平衡，整个人扑倒在地，脑袋险些磕在桌沿上。他躺在桌子底下的灰堆里咳嗽起来，摸到被踢进抽屉柜下头的罪魁祸首，一阵金属片撞击的脆响，Miles拿过来一看，是Alex的铃鼓。  
他一下泄愤似的把那东西扔得远远的。铃鼓接连翻了几个筋斗，最后浑身一颤，斜靠在墙壁上不动了。Miles控制不住地想起某个冬天他们在泰晤士河边喝酒，那是好几年之前的事情了，Alex把威士忌灌在保温杯里，这样看起来他们就是在河边喝热茶的好学生。Miles一根接一根地抽烟，他开春就打算戒了，所以趁着最后的机会过度放纵，Alex的眼睛像张网一样捉住了灯光，他穿的大衣不够暖和，因此冻得脸颊通红。  
“你还记得我们去滑雪，”Alex笑笑，伸手去摸随着每个词徐徐升起的白雾，“也像这样……不对，比今晚还冷。”  
“我摔断了胳膊。”Miles低头看着自己的手。  
“你摔断了胳膊，”他同意道，怀念地眯起眼睛。Miles手里的烟还剩下半根，Alex拿过去放进嘴里，然后他继续回忆，“你非要在那个斜坡上做大旋身，我提醒过你那里的雪太深了，结果，‘咻——啪！’我还以为你摔断了脖子呢，”  
“还好旅店里有医生。”Miles说，他又点燃了一根烟，“太可惜了，本来还打算跟你去瑞士，从Fully走个几天，一路沿着滑雪场往前，就能直接到法国去。”  
Alex被他夸张的说法逗乐了。“不下山？”  
“不下山，不回去，一直就在那儿，最后变成野人。”Miles哈哈大笑，这时寒风忽然钻进他的领子里，他打了个寒噤，吸吸鼻子，拾起两人中间的水杯喝了一口烈酒。“你和我，阿尔卑斯山脉上最后的两个野人。”  
Alex深深地望着他，全然顾不得手指间即将燃尽的香烟。“Miles，”他叹息般念道，“真希望你那时候没受伤。”  
“我们还会去滑雪吗？”Miles突兀地问。  
Alex闭上眼睛，喝干了杯子里的酒。他离喝醉还差一些，但也再说不出假话。“在美国没有好地方滑雪，你也知道的。”  
“所以我们再也没机会去了。”Miles尖刻地翻译道，他们俩都沉默了一会儿。  
“我真希望你今晚别走，”他不死心地继续说，“留下来，马上就是圣诞节——”  
Alex直摇头，“我的飞机还有四个小时就要起飞了，Mi，下次吧，肯定有机会的。”  
“‘肯定’听着就很没谱，你说是不，”Miles看着他拧紧瓶盖，感觉酒精带来的暖意正在迅速地流失，望着Alex让他的胃里火烧一样难受，他只好扭头去看河面上的航船与城市的倒影。“Al，你希望有下次吗？”  
Alex拍了拍他的肩膀，他的手冻得比Miles想象中的还冷。“来吧，Miles，”他说，“让我们沿河走一会儿……”  
Miles跟在他身边，他们混在零零散散的行人中散步。Alex不会不知道Miles想把手放进他的大衣口袋里，就这样将他扭过来，一面隔着衣服攻击他的痒痒肉，一面在Alex笑得上气不接下气的时候吻他。那个晚上Alex乘飞机去了LA，而Miles就在这间屋子的沙发上过夜，此刻他躺在熟悉的地毯上，还隐约后悔当时没有鼓起勇气再问一次。如果Alex拒绝，那他之后就不至于可笑至极地一试再试，如果Alex会点头，那便是最有可能的时候了，他们已经久久地错过了那个瞬间。  
Miles转身换了个舒服的姿势。虽然没有撞到脑袋，但不知怎么，他还是痛得睁不开眼睛。

7.  
Mark到他的房间里来找他，这是Miles没想到的。Mark用房卡刷开了门，他带了橙汁、甜甜圈、红酒跟生肉冷盘，装在一只银色大托盘上，几乎有点放不下。Miles从被子里探出头来，说不清看到Mark是高兴还是正相反。Mark没穿白西装，而且在便装夹克下头叠了件花衬衫，以至于Miles觉得自己可能发烧了，睡前也不应该看那集倒霉的情景喜剧。  
“有人告诉过我要多尝试各种服装风格，”Mark没有不好意思，反正他很快就把衣服都脱掉了，一件件叠在椅子上。他的头发依然用发胶固定着，但有些随意地堆在脑后，“希望你昨晚睡得不错，Miles。”  
Miles的语言功能似乎还没醒过来，虽然他的感官是醒了，Mark的体重制造了一个小凹陷，让Miles手臂上的汗毛都紧张得立了起来。“你为什么要这么做？”他最终挤出几个词，嗓音沙哑，下腹里一阵失重般古怪的感觉。Mark面无表情地瞥了他一眼，嘴唇刷过Miles柔软地垂在腿间的阴茎。  
“你为什么不阻止我？”他反问，听上去很是惋惜。  
Miles不是没想过，但当Mark卖力地舔着他的老二时，任何想法都很难付诸实践。他很快就在Mark的嘴里释放了，浑身汗淋淋的，像条被捞出水的鱼般张嘴喘气。Mark懒洋洋地拉过他的手，吐出嘴里的东西，把Miles的手指弄湿。他不紧不慢地摆弄了一会儿，然后引Miles的手去他的入口，那圈肌肉环在他的指尖下迫不及待地张开又抿紧。Mark轻声叫他的名字，轻轻扯了扯Miles的头发，“Miles，碰我。”他的膝盖挪动，往两边分得更开，他勃起的老二就在Miles面前。于是再一次的，Miles照做了，他不确定Mark指的是哪里，于是一面托住他的双球，一面把中指的第一个指节插了进去。Mark的头向后仰去，Miles就不能看到他总是神神秘秘地半垂的眼睛了，他攥着床头板的左手五指修长，是合适弹琴的手。Miles不确定Mark会不会演奏乐器，这不应该是什么要紧的事，但他没办法不去想——等他弯曲三根指头开始又快又狠地操Mark，那已经成了Miles脑袋里唯一在意的东西。Mark把他的手弄得更湿了，他爽得不停地轻哼，偶尔呛出一声呻吟，毫无征兆地，他一巴掌打开Miles的手，握住自己的勃起飞快地套弄起来。 Mark一只手还揪着他的头发，屁股向前耸动，立刻便把几股精液喷到了Miles脸上。  
Miles觉得他差点把自己的头皮给剥下来，他不能确定Mark是兴奋地控制不住自己，还是单纯喜欢看他吃痛地蹙眉。“谢谢你，Miles，”Mark从床头柜上拿起昨晚Miles搁在那儿的毛巾，替他擦干净脸，又擦干自己的双手。“你做得很好。”  
“我想知道，”那个问题像啤酒杯底的泡沫，注定还是要冒出去。Miles舔舔嘴唇，不自觉地感到很难堪，“你会弹——”  
“嘘，”Mark用手指按住他湿润的嘴唇，Miles感觉到他的指尖上头有茧。“时间还早，还可以再睡一会儿。”  
他钻进被子里躺下，Miles本来想离他越远越好，最好是离开这个房间，可是Mark看穿了他的想法，贴在他肩头低声笑起来。“你要走了吗？”  
走。这个词让Miles打了个哆嗦。“不！”他激动地往被子里缩，拼命摇头。“我不能走，我不能——我得留下。”  
他陷入了突如其来的恐慌，即便Mark一反常态地搂住他，温柔地拍打他的后背，也没有办法让Miles马上冷静下来。“你现在还用不着，Miles，”他说，“我们还有一点时间。”  
Miles不知不觉中蜷到了他的胸口上，Mark的皮肤很光滑，他的心跳很平稳，Miles听了一会儿那近乎冷漠地敲打声。光是这样还不够，他着急地想，不，不对，自己不是来度假的。  
他不能两手空空地回去。

8.  
Miles再睁眼，天已经黑了。他以一个很不舒服的姿势躺在地上，觉得又冷又饿。Alex的橱柜里只有茶和咖啡，还有半袋早就过期了的糖，Miles捡出来丢进垃圾桶，然后去冰箱里找东西吃。他拿出剩下的半盒火腿，卷着腌渍橄榄吃，再喝一口威士忌把余留的咸涩味冲下去。很快火腿片吃完了，他还是觉得饿，但不想开火，便又倒了杯酒。  
他们在录制专辑的那几周，Alex总是在他午夜将至却忽然想吃汉堡的时候露出那种半是好笑，半是认命的表情。“那么是谁要去厨房做饭呢？”他会用极富戏剧性的腔调慢悠悠地明知故问，Miles则腆着脸表示自己已经洗过澡了，不想弄得满身都是油烟。  
Alex总说，“下回我先洗，Miles。”不过他也总会纵容地从冷藏格里取出牛肉饼，Miles站在他身后，装作在看油脂在铁锅里滋滋沸腾的样子，实际上却盯着那些蜷在Alex脖子上的发卷。  
只有一回Miles被他抓了现行，那是第一次，各种意义上的第一次——那个夏天在法国的乡下，他们俩都喝了过多的红酒，James在沙发上醉得不省人事，Miles接连不断地抱怨说他晚饭没吃饱，直到Alex边叫他别吵了边去热中午剩下的奶油蔬菜汤。Alex把手指伸到汤里去，沾了一点尝温度，就像卡通片里会画的那样，他叫Miles：“对了，把那边的面包递给我一下成吗，Mi……Miles？”  
Alex回过头，他的目光像是夜晚漆黑公路上忽然亮起的车灯，一下就把躲在暗处的Miles照亮了。他们在门没关紧的厨房里长时间地看着对方，谁也不敢轻举妄动，Miles记得那个有奶油和胡椒味的深吻，那之后的很长时间，每次喝到类似的浓汤，他都觉得胃阵阵痉挛。  
Miles不知不觉把半瓶酒喝得见了底。他从餐厅转移到卧室，坐在床边的地毯上喝，有几次他们洗完澡之后放上音乐，就在这一小块绒毯上跳舞，因为喝得太醉，动作相当滑稽。Miles男女步都能跳，而Alex两样都不怎么会：他说舞步是不自由的，就跟衣服一样，因此他们把睡衣扔到房间的角落里去，光溜溜地绕着彼此转圈。  
Miles拿起手机，他很想和人说话，而Alex是他的列表第一位。Miles今天尝试打给他，打了几十次，所以Alex也是他的通话历史记录第一位。他又拨了过去，拨完就把手机扔到旁边，甚至没费劲去开免提。  
“我，”他打了个响亮的酒嗝，把本来要说的话给忘了。“操你的纸条，Alexander，操你的个人空间，你最好赶快联系我，最好是他妈的——”  
Miles的膝盖重重地磕在床沿，他要到明天才会感觉到痛。Miles一头栽倒在枕头上，昏昏沉沉地拉过被子钻了进去。“你知道我不是那个意思，”他想起他们不久之前吵的那一架。Alex那么生气，通常情况下Miles才是那个在大吼大叫的人，他从没见过Alex像那样发怒，或许是因为Alex心虚，又或许是因为Miles说错了——可能Alex从来没有故意把他们的关系引导进泥潭，也从来没有故意让Miles爱上他。“操，我怎么能那么说。”  
他知道这是怎么回事，是由于Alex在深夜敲开了他的门，胡子拉碴，满脸倦意，他坐在Miles的沙发上，膝盖紧挨着Miles的大腿，他说他不再爱她了，而Miles错以为这就是他等待了许多年的那个讯号。  
“我也有份，”Miles喃喃地承认。是他在狂欢的午夜之后拉着Alex的胳膊从一条不认识的路回家，两个人最后只好在街边拦车，凌晨四点，Miles在门廊里笑得直不起腰，Alex坐在地板上踢他，Miles就跪倒在地捧住他的脸。他们谁也不比谁更无辜。“我最清楚你的……而你也知道我来劲了就放屁。”  
于是那晚他们吵了一架，Alex站起来走了。他一边穿外套一边极速安静下来，等他走到门边，Miles已经不再头脑发昏想要报复他了，他追过去，但是Alex不肯留下来。他在哭，并且坚持要走。“你能去哪里啊，大半夜呢！”Miles死死拉着门，他心碎又困惑，埋怨自己，同时怨恨他爱的人。他想把Alex留住，想分享自己的拥抱和床铺，但又愧疚得不忍再阻拦。  
“而且我不在乎，”Miles悄悄地说，好像Alex就在他身边，能够听见他的告白。他在伦敦的阴天里想清楚了，就算Alex故意回避问题，偏要把那些吻归类进玩笑和一时糊涂，也好过几周几个月的杳无音讯。一些日子Miles想知道他在哪儿，在做什么，在谁身边，有时候他只是想确认Alex在那儿。“我他妈一点儿也不在乎。我不需要你给我任何东西，Al，你已经给了我……”  
全部。昏睡过去之前Miles想，如果这就是Alex能给他的所有东西，那么他就会视若珍宝地将其捧在掌心。

9.  
Mark在前台打电话，他的工作看上去千篇一律，无聊透顶，但Miles成天就是观察他，所以很难说清楚谁的日子更单调。  
他一点儿也写不出东西来，Miles甚至怀疑自己根本就不靠创作为生。可能他记错了，他的本质是个街头表演艺术家，专门表演雕塑，从早到晚一动不动地坐着……  
他去找Mark要纸和笔。  
“给你，Miles，”Mark要拿一本空白的记录本给他，但Miles摆手拒绝了，让他就从正在用的那本里撕一页下来。Mark出乎意料地没有马上搭理他。  
“你想要我本子上的一页纸，”他确认道，声音忽然沉得很低。“只有一页就够了吗，Miles？”  
Miles一时语塞，Mark倒是笑了。“可以，”他从那写了一半，不知道都有些什么内容的黑色硬壳本里撕去最新的空白页。Miles 忍不住去看他上一页的笔迹，但Mark迅速地把本子合上了。  
“这不是暗杀名单，别怕，”见Miles表情迟迟僵着不变，也不伸手接过纸笔，他开玩笑地警告道，“不过也不是给客人的睡前读物。”  
Miles抢过他递过来的东西，心里烦乱，他撒谎道，“我没想看。”  
“我知道。”Mark的眼睛里没有笑意，他舔了舔嘴唇，捋顺头顶的发丝。“那么晚上见，Miles。”  
“晚上见”意味着一杯接一杯的马提尼，一张又一张Miles记不住的陌生脸孔，还有时时刻刻隔着吧台审视他的Mark。Miles无法违心地说他讨厌Mark的关注，但那也不全然是享受的感觉——哪怕是在储藏室的角落里，他硬得直淌水（Mark甚至没有脱下他的内裤），Mark的齿尖几次三番地在他的乳头两侧靠拢，他也仍然隐隐觉得某处疼痛不止，好像有块他没发现的开放性创口在不住地淌血。  
Mark踮脚吻他的额角，Miles的眼睛不由自主地闭上了。他害怕这些亲昵的幻觉，因为它们是错误的，虚假的，应该属于他和别的什么人，而不该是Mark，不该是这个会在他的痛楚面前微笑的陌生人。  
“把你的手放在墙上，”Mark指示道，他对Miles无能为力的样子着了迷。“很好。”  
这下Mark把他的裤子直拽到脚边，满意地观察着Miles赤裸的的身体。“奇怪，”他的手指抚过Miles膝盖上的一块淤青，“Miles，你还记得这是怎么弄的吗?”  
Miles摇摇头，他想要得就快连自己的名字都记不起来了，这显然不是谈话的最佳时机。但Mark的嘴唇不满地抿在了一起，他直起腰，后退两步，离Miles越来越远。“我想今晚你还是早点回去休息比较好。”  
“什么？”Miles茫然地张开嘴。“可是——”  
“去吧，Miles，”他的疑问被打断了，Mark重又走近，帮他整理好衣服，他的手指触碰到Miles腰间的皮肤，冷得他打了个寒噤。Mark若有所思地望着他脑袋旁边的某个位置，他的声音一时间听上去很遥远，“我们很快就会再见的。”

10.  
宿醉一度是他的老朋友，尤其是在他二十出头的最后几年，Miles有不少离奇的派对记录，有些他很得意，事后还会拿去炫耀，有些他三缄其口，假装没有发生过。但是独自在房间里喝到血管里流的东西都能拿火机点着，这种情况屈指可数，他还能想起来上次是那天，想起Alex在无障碍卫生间里叼着一只粉色塑料柄的一次性牙刷，他的头发柔软地堆在脑袋顶上，让Miles不禁想要把手放在他的脖子后面，然后把嘴唇贴在发旋的位置。  
Alex洗臉的時候把短袖弄湿了，他试图把水拧掉，结果又搞得那儿的布料皱巴巴的。Miles实在是看不下去，伸手去整理他的衣领，Alex的皮肤在他的指关节背后热乎乎的。“干嘛拉着脸？”他听到Alex问，就好像答案还不够明显，“我们还会——”  
“别，”Miles抚平最后一道褶，但没有把手挪开。他按着Alex的肩膀，半是恳求半是抵触地嘟囔道，“留着这话跟别人说吧。”  
Alex几乎同情地抬起眼看他，默许Miles尽情地为今晚即将结束感到难过。Alex比Miles擅长应对离别，因为他总是提前为自己的情绪设想好了一万条退路，“不管怎么说，门永远开着。”  
Miles抓住他声音里的勉强，Alex在讲完那个拙劣的双关笑话以后自己先笑了，而Miles低头去吻他，一点儿没有笑。那时他刚开始讨厌他们所有的吻要么不见天日，要么就伴随着欲盖弥彰的嬉笑打闹。这扇门外面，Alex的女朋友正在十几米外的休息室里分化，而Miles正情不自禁地在盥洗室刺眼灯光的审视下做出卑劣的行为。更糟糕的是，Alex没有马上推开他，也没有紧张地浑身僵住，他等Miles抽身退后才轻轻叹了口气，好像已经预见到了事情会走到这一步。  
“Miles，”他的嘴唇又动了动，它们不完全是拒绝的形状，但绝对不是Miles想要得到的答案。“你有我家的钥匙。”  
Miles从床上跌下来，狼狈地钻进厨房，希望咖啡能够缓解他的头痛。他想这就和两年前的晚上如出一辙，正是在上一个宿醉的早晨他明白了自己痛恨的是Alex还会把另一把钥匙放进别的什么人手里，而这个早晨他认清了现实，就算不是Taylor，那也还会有Tammi, Teresa, Tracy……他的下一个钥匙分享者，下一个被蒙在鼓里的无辜受害人。  
在这十年里，Alex难道没有发现他正在逐渐地掉入深渊，没有注意到他变得愈发贪得无厌，没有察觉Miles正无药可救地爱着他吗？  
很多问题的答案他当着Alex的面都无从得知，更别提此刻Alex不知道身在何处。Miles回到卧室，拿起手机想看看现在的时间是否合适联络Matt询问情况。他打开通话记录，做好心理准备要看到昨天那一连串可悲的通话记录，却不想最上面的记录显示是红色的未接来电。  
凌晨五点零九分，是Alex打来的。  
Miles揉了揉眼睛，那个来电记录还在那儿，没有消失。他立刻拨了回去，手指颤抖，点击了两次才成功。Miles的耐心和希望随着每一声漫长的“嘀”逐步减少。当然，Alex没接电话，活见鬼。  
“你他妈最好是被绑架了，”Miles边扔开手机边低声咒骂道，他坐回床上，拎起被扔到枕头上的手机准备再躺一会儿，却发现无意间展开了昨夜的通话记录。在那几十个绝望的尝试中，最上面的那条通话记录后面显示着：通话时间17分钟。  
“操，”Miles崩溃地关掉屏幕。过了几秒钟，他深吸一口气，又点开看了一眼。确确实实，他最后打过去的那通电话Alex不知道出于什么操蛋的原因接了起来，他一定听见了Miles语无伦次的忏悔，听见了Miles请求他的原谅……他不记得自己具体说了什么，但苍天在上，肯定不会是什么聪明话。  
出于不知道什么原因Alex听了十几分钟他的胡言乱语，挂了电话，又在两个小时之后决定他需要和Miles聊聊。Miles再也不能忍受这永无止境的等待了，可他的手指擅作主张，又拨通了Alex的号码。  
单调的提示音从听筒里传出，他闭上眼睛。

  
11.  
Miles的房间在四楼，紧挨着楼梯间。有时他能听见鞋跟敲击地面的声音，但不确定谁会从那儿走下去。夜晚的楼梯间非常安静，半点动静也没有，Miles能听见的只有自己的呼吸声。  
Mark让他回去，并不意味着Miles就能安心地入睡，他头一次在酒店的床上失眠了，耳朵里时不时嗡嗡作响，房间里没有窗户，他也回忆不起来酒店外面的景色是什么模样。Miles已经学会了不去想这有多诡异，就好像他时刻记住不去想Mark的眼睛在灯光下的颜色……  
烦躁之中Miles离开床，赤脚走到桌前，拿起从Mark那里借来的纸和圆珠笔，他大脑一片空白，写不出什么，但有这张纸在让他感觉很好。Miles把它捏在手里翻来覆去地看，他注意到纸上有一个小小的黑点，就好像谁不小心把墨溅了上去，亦或是笔记本的主人在上一页书写的时候过于用力，戳破了纸张。  
一个古怪的念头划过他的脑海，Miles的心狂跳起来，他举起那张白纸左右晃动，寻找一个看得最清楚的角度，在那个墨点周围确实散布着形状可疑的印子，而Mark是那样的警惕，不愿意让他知道笔记本里的内容——鬼使神差般地，Miles拿起圆珠笔，小心地侧过笔尖，在白纸上涂画起来。  
从页边开始，Miles逐渐把整张纸都填满了，他仔细的涂鸦让Mark的笔迹展现出来，那上面没有任何一个单词，只有一串数字反反复复地出现，Miles认出来了。  
 **3 0 9**  
他陷入了短暂的困惑，差一点儿就要把那张没用了的纸扔到一边，直到他低头看到自己膝盖上不知怎么来的淤青。这三个莫名其妙的数字忽然变得难以忽略，Miles按住不安分地抽痛起来的太阳穴，踩上拖鞋，打定主意要弄明白这是什么意思。  
有人能告诉他答案，Miles只需要出去找到写下这些数字的家伙，他只需找到Mark——  
不对，不是Mark。  
Miles的指头在门把手上冻住了，他喘不上气，胸口憋闷，鼻腔发酸。  
Miles是来这里找东西的，现在线索就在他的手里，他只需要解开这个谜，为此他要去询问谜题的作者，他要找的那个人不是Mark，从来都不是Mark。  
Miles跌跌撞撞地冲了出去，他推开沉重的贴了挂毯的门，一头钻进黑漆漆的楼梯间。廊灯坏了，Miles跑得很急，在最后几级台阶上摔了一下，他顾不得太多，扑向通往三楼的出口，用全身力气借着惯性迫切地把那扇没上锁的铁门给撞开。  
三楼的走廊和四楼并无二致，Miles顺着门牌号的指示在刷有金红色墙漆的过道里狂奔，309号房间就在走廊的尽头，他跑着跑着，几乎错觉那扇门永远都不会变得更近，等他终于站在门口盯着金属挂牌上309的刻痕时，Miles的心脏就在喉咙里跳动，他发不出任何有意义的声音，只好使劲地敲门。  
房内传来不紧不慢的脚步声，接着是锁的一声脆响，然后门便朝内滑开了。  
“谢天谢地，我终于找到你——”Miles迫切地踏進房间里，就像急着要跳进捕兽夹的动物那样愚蠢而义无反顾，来开门的男人只披着一件浴袍，头发还湿着，乱糟糟地垂在肩膀上，Miles跑向他，那个名字已经到了他的嘴边，可是面前那张熟悉的面孔忽然活了过来，男人直勾勾地盯着他，弯起一边嘴角，笑了。  
“Miles，”他说，“我以为我告诉过你了，待在你的房间里别出来。”  
Miles猛地跳开，他踉踉跄跄地后退，直到后背撞上了坚不可摧的门板。“不可能，”他歇斯底里地否认，难以置信地打量着一片空白的酒店房间。墙上没有挂画，床头柜上没有茶杯，书桌上没有摞起的书和打字机，地板上也没有扔得到处都是的衣服，房间里整洁干净，只有床上堆起的被褥显示有人住在这儿。“怎么会是你？不应该是你！”  
“嘘，呼吸，Miles，我们可不希望你晕过去。来，或许你应该坐下——”  
“滚开，”Miles瑟缩着躲开了他伸来的手，“我不是来找你的。”  
“我想也是，”Mark放下胳膊，毫不惊讶地赞同道，“那么你在找什么呢，Miles？”  
“我在找我的——”Miles哽咽了一下，找不到那个他被允许使用的描述：不只是他最好的朋友，也不只是偶尔偷来的爱人。  
“Al，”他哭了出来，“我在找Alex。”  
那个名字在Mark脸上激起了前所未有的激烈神情，他的脸再不像一件美丽却冰冷的艺术品，而是展示出沸腾的愤怒和厌弃。“这是Mark房间，你瞧，这里没有一位叫做Alex的住客。”  
“你胡说！”Miles愤怒地抹了一把脸，他的声音和身体都在颤抖，“是Al让我来的，我听到他的声音，他需要我——”  
“没有人需要你，”Mark纠正道，他的眼睛冷了下来。“你该走了，Miles。”

12.  
Miles从Mark的房间里逃走之后没有马上回自己的房间，他在楼梯间门口犹豫了好久，不停地把那张写有309的纸展开又铺平。  
他想起Alex的名字，便紧接着想起了与Alex有关的一切，就仿佛从迷雾重重地沼泽里走到晴朗开阔的空地上，猝不及防地看清了自己的双手。  
Miles低下头，他的手掌还在渗血，刚才从楼梯上摔下来的时候擦破了，在此之前它一点儿也不痛。  
他也认出来了Mark，Mark有Alex的面孔。他亲吻Miles的时候用的是Alex的嘴唇，他呻吟的时候用的是Alex的声音，他高潮的时候用的是Alex的表情……  
Mark喜欢看他在困惑中痛苦挣扎，喜欢他无法抗拒地点头，喜欢他顺从地靠近，他是如此毫不掩饰地享受Miles的痛苦，只要在这间旅店里，Miles就无处可逃，他必须得走，他得离开这里。  
这个念头让他止不住的反胃。Miles紧握着他所掌握的唯一线索，在逃生通道前犹豫不决地停下脚步。不对。他的直觉不停地尖叫，恐慌和后悔涌了上来，Miles回头去看空无一人的走廊。不对，不对，不对，你这个天杀的蠢货，快回去——  
Miles跑了起来，同个夜晚的第二次，尽管这回他确切地知道自己正奔向什么。309号房间的门没有锁，他闯入时，Mark正坐在窗台上抽烟，窗帘紧闭，Miles看不到外面。  
“哦，Miles，”他有些意外地扬起脑袋，“你忘记什么东西了吗？”  
“Alex就在这里。”Miles宣布，反手把门锁住了。  
Mark不再假笑，他的嘴唇忍耐地抿在一起，等Miles说完这句傻话，然后才冷漠地质问：“他在哪里真的重要吗？”  
Miles迷惑地看着他，就好像Mark刚刚问他地球是不是圆的。  
“我想你的记忆有些混乱了，亲爱的，或许你觉得自己会找到一个完美的朋友，你们激动地拥抱对方，庆祝这感人的重逢……仔细想一想，Miles，你在找什么？”Mark把烟头按在大理石砖上，走向他，步步紧逼。Miles咬着牙没有退后，Mark的嘴唇距离他的只有几公分，Miles闻到烟草的焦味。Mark亲昵地侧过脸，同时却冷笑起来，“你觉得如果是他会更好，是吗？告诉我，他到底有什么好的？他就跟你一样软弱，我的Miles……这没什么难以启齿的，你想要我，尽管你害怕得要命，但是你的身体却不听使唤——”  
“Al才不是什么完美的朋友，他是个操蛋的胆小鬼，才会让我在这里搞什么猜谜游戏。”Miles笑了，他至少该感到愤怒，却只觉得难以置信，“是我错了，你不是——你不是什么恐怖的怪物，你不是Mark，老天，你是……你也是他。”  
Mark直起身，冲着他一动不动地站着，一言不发。  
“你可以想方设法让我不好过，但没法儿把我赶走，”Miles说，“你是对的，我很害怕。我怕承认我认得你，有时候我看到Al的表情，就好像他故意要……”  
“如果就是这样呢？”Mark问。“让我们假设，你是对的，有的时候他就是想看你为此失控，他喜欢反复确认主动权在什么位置，你又会怎么做，Miles？”  
Miles坚决地摇头。“我不走。”  
几秒钟之后Mark伸出手来，捋了捋他耳朵的边上的短发，有那么一瞬间Miles担心他的触碰将会是粗暴的折磨，但Mark的指尖只是温柔地从他的头皮上滑了过去。  
“你总能让我惊讶，Miles。”Alex对他说。

13.  
Miles是被敲门声吵醒的。  
他好不容易才把自己赶到了客厅，打开门的瞬间，Miles几乎以为自己还困在那个奇怪的梦里。  
“见鬼，”他揉揉脸，咒骂起来, 把门外的Alex逗笑了。  
“你不打算请我进去吗，Miles？”Alex裹在夹克里，显得很憔悴，他眼圈通红，看起来就跟几个晚上没睡觉一样。外面在下雨，他的头发湿漉漉地堆在肩膀上，就跟Miles在梦里见到的一样。  
“这是你家，Al，”Miles往后退了两步，“你他妈为什么还要敲门？”  
Alex还是没有动弹。“我只是想确定一下，”他说，“确认你是不是愿意让我呆在这里。”  
如果Miles不是这么疲惫，他一定早就发火了。“我以为就算你没看见我发的那堆消息，我给你打的一百通电话很能说明问题了！哦，等等，我想起来了，你他妈从来不接——”  
“对不起。”Alex老实地认错，于是Miles泄气地伸手把他拉进来。  
Alex反手握住他的指头。他一定是冷得失去知觉了，才会毫无自知地用了这么大的力气，Miles的骨头抗议起来，但他没有说出口。  
“我本来想直接来找你，”Alex解释道，“我就住在附近的旅店里。”  
Miles嘲弄地哼了一声。“很高兴看到你这么有创意，Alex。”  
“Miles，我觉得你没明白，我——”  
“听着，你接到我的电话了，我不记得我都说了什么鬼话，所以我再告诉你一次。”Miles扭过头，他本能地有点抗拒，但在Alex面前他总是很赤裸，无论他愿不愿意。“别担心，我不会再逼你——”  
“不，Miles，”Alex拽着他停下来，“不是这样的，我……我想留下。”  
“你要我说几次，Alex，这是你家。”  
“我想你也留下，不要搬出去，Miles。如果你允许的话，关于上次那个问题的答案，”Alex的声音逐渐地低到听不见了，他深吸一口气，“我想知道我能不能反悔。”  
“也许你是对的，Miles，我一直在想你说的话，或许是因为打心底里我希望能一直保留这个选项，”Alex以一种Miles所不熟悉的坦诚态度继续说下去，“并不是因为你不是最好的……恰恰相反，你明白吗？我伤了你的心——让我说完，Miles。就算那天我点头同意，我们冒险一试，我也还会让你更加痛苦。有时我需要这么做，我需要——”  
“那天我不应该说那些话，Alex，我也让你伤心了，不是吗？”Miles忍不住提醒他，他脚下轻飘飘地，好像走在云端一样。“我好胜心很强的。”  
Alex因为他不合时宜的笑话愣了一下，Miles得以趁机把他拉进浴室里。“你从哪儿来的？Matt可能已经报警了，你最好马上联系他，”他看到Alex的表情，“哦，得了吧，Alex！我当然想让你留下……你一定得留下。”  
“我觉得是你没明白，Alex。全部的你，包括有点恐怖的那部分，我不想剔掉哪里或者让你做出改变。”他说，“我当然同意，Al，但只有这一次……你要保证你不会再反悔。”  
Alex攥住他的领子，Miles马上会意地垂下脑袋，他的吻比Miles的想象和梦境中的复刻品都要美妙得多，而这一次灯光坦然地落在他们身上，所有的门都开着。

+完+


	8. Long Tailed Winter Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冬日雪天故事

Long Tailed Winter Bird 

  
快要进城的时候摩托车熄火了，自那之后怎么也打不着，好在不远处就有休息站。Miles从车座上滑下来，为此他不得不松开环在Alex腰上的两只胳膊。他下来帮忙推车，Alex坚持说这活只需要一个人干就够了，但Miles拂去一片落在鼻头的雪花，笑着催促他快走，于是他们一前一后地推着摩托下了公路，拐弯时Miles用手臂使劲夹住后置物箱，Alex扭头看了他一眼，“你差点害我把不住方向，Miles，”他责备道，语气里多少有点纵容的成分，Alex在笑，“我可不会把这叫做帮忙。”  
“随你怎么说，Al，要挑大冷天出来兜风可是你的主意。”他们走到了休息站门口的停车区，但是直等靠近便利店的大门，伸出的房檐多少能挡住越落越勤的雪花，Alex才把摩托车泊在台阶旁边。他穿了一件黑色的冲锋衣，没有帽子的那种，扣紧的领口周围堆积起一圈白色。更多的雪挂在他的头发上，不像那些落在Miles脑袋上的（很快就融化消失，打湿了他的头皮），它们幸免于难，仿佛圣诞集市上买的假玩意儿。  
Alex注意到他的视线，随之低下头，像只狮子狗那样甩了甩脑袋。“我去问问能不能把车在这里停一晚，但愿他们在后面有个棚子之类的。”他提议说，“叫辆Uber吧，Miles，也没有别的办法了。”  
Miles跟在他后面进入休息站。扑面而来的暖气让他们不约而同地打激灵，Alex喘了口长气，把双手从手套里挣脱出来，捧到嘴边。冷风显然足以刺穿那层单薄的羊皮，他的手背上冻得青一块红一块的。  
“我去买点喝的，”Miles指了指便利店深处的热饮柜台，“你想喝什么？”  
“不要咖啡就行。”Alex说罢就往休息室深处走，去找工作人员解释情况。Miles如他提议地那样叫了一辆出租车，随后叫醒在椅子上打瞌睡的年轻店员，点了两杯热巧克力。  
“抱歉，新年第一夜就有不受欢迎的客人上门。”Miles打趣道，柜台后面直打哈欠的年轻人哈哈笑起来。  
“可别这么说！这休息站地段不好，再有个十多分钟也进城了，你是我今晚的第一位客人。”他把两只纸杯推到柜台外侧。  
“谢谢了，新年快乐，伙计。”  
Alex迟迟没有出来，Miles在门口边等他，边漫不经心地把热巧上的奶油嗦得干干净净。他很想抽根烟，但又不想回到冷风中去，便作罢，只在室内看夜雪在Alex的摩托上愈积愈高。通过玻璃门的倒影他发现自己多了一圈白胡子，和墙壁上还没去掉的圣诞装饰相得益彰。  
“你笑什么？”Alex的声音在他耳边响起来，他把Miles左手端着的杯子拿走喝上一口，也得到了一模一样的胡子。Miles冲他挑眉，Alex会意地笑起来，用手指去抹沾到嘴边的奶油。很不幸的是他们没有停车棚，他告诉Miles，不过值班的Henry先生是个好心人，同意把Alex的摩托推到储藏室里过一夜。  
“是好心人士还是你的乐迷？”Miles揶揄道。  
Alex局促地耸耸肩。这么多年过来他还能因为被叫出名字而感到不好意思，真是一大未解之谜，Miles笑出了声，Alex用胳膊肘撞他。“两个都是。”  
如果不是他们俩手里都拿着热饮，说不定会在监控摄像头底下就打闹一番。听到身后传来脚步声，他们才收拾好表情，勉强装出正经的样子。Henry是个大块头的中年人，他热心地出来帮Alex把车搬上台阶，没有Miles搭把手的地方，他就盯着手机上的定位提示看车还有多久才来。  
他听见Alex的声音慢慢变远，消失在走廊尽头，几分钟后才再次于大厅内响起。Alex正和Henry道谢，Miles的手机响了，他们便裹紧外套匆匆离开休息站。  
“是Mr. Kane对吗?”司机同他确认地址，然后才发动车子。他在听电台节目，南方口音的播报员正兴致勃勃地描绘昨夜河畔烟火的盛况，接着滔滔不绝讲起今夜这场突如其来的大雪。扬声器里传出的热闹给他们提供了额外的私人空间，Alex侧过头把嘴唇贴到Miles冻得失去知觉的耳朵边上，“是回你家还是我家？”  
“我定位的是你那儿。”  
“冰箱里好像还有橄榄和脆培根片，晚点我们可以喝两杯。”  
Alex每说一个字，就有热气将Miles耳垂上的皮肤刺得发痛。他隐约知道这个夜晚将会如何结束，他的胃里翻滚着某种期待，很难说是好还是糟的那类，无论哪种感觉都像挖苦。  
“很好，我冷死了，这次你最好买对了威士忌。”  
Alex摇摇头。“你总对我提供的饮食颇有怨言，是不是，Miles ？”  
“不然明天早上我来做饭。”  
“你每次都这么说，可从来没见你起床……”  
“等着瞧吧，Al，这次不会的。”Miles说。他的热巧克力喝完了，但他还是觉得很冷。一个急转弯让Alex的半个身子都压到了他身上，司机不停地道歉，Alex连忙安慰说没关系。剩下的路程他一直紧贴着Miles坐。  
Miles愿意为了这位司机糟糕的驾驶技术而感谢他。  
他们在两个街区以外下了车，Miles留心没有定位到Alex家楼下。雪停了，但留下足够多的积蓄让Miles能从路边停着的轿车挡风玻璃上挖下一碰，捏成松松软软的球形。他抬头去看Alex，发现Alex也正盯着他，路灯下他的眼睛显得颜色很深，明亮而孩子气。Alex的嘴角抽动了一下，逐渐地化作若有所思的笑意，Miles自然收到了这份邀请，于是毫不犹豫地把手里的雪球扔向他。  
“别这么可恶，还没说‘开始’呢！”  
“早开始了！”Miles边说边抓起另一捧雪。Alex掉头就跑，鞋跟几次在冰碴上打滑，但最后他都借助墙壁化险为夷。Miles在人行道拐角吃了满嘴的雪，Alex扑在灌木顶上笑话他，还没得意多久，马上又挨了Miles一击。  
他们大喊大叫地追着对方，直斗到了Alex的公寓楼下，Miles的皮大衣领口进了雪，冰得他牙齿直打架，而Alex终于在给他最后一击的时候没注意脚下，膝盖一歪滑倒在地。伸长胳膊拽住Miles的口袋，Alex硬是把Miles拉过来，让他一并栽倒在两栋房子之间的小花园里。  
“操，Alex你作弊！”  
“是你先作弊的！”  
Miles胡乱地挥手出去，勾住Alex的肩膀，使了个巧劲把他们俩的位置调换过来。Alex躺在草坪上笑得上气不接下气，“好吧，Miles，可不能毁了你的漂亮衣服。”  
“说得好像你让着我了似的。”Miles隔着厚厚的衣服开始挠他的肋骨下面那块儿，“承认吧，是我赢了！”  
“行了，行了，你赢啦！”Alex缩成一团，从地上蜷了起来，想方设法躲避他的攻击。最终他败下阵来，拍打着Miles的胳膊求饶，“让我起来，Miles，我们回去吧。”  
时近午夜，楼道外漆黑一片，从二楼窗户里漏出的些许光线让他只能勉强看清Alex的脸。Miles想起上次他们在雪地里摔跤是四年前在纽约，上上次也是在伦敦——就是在这儿，那时候Alex刚满二十一岁，他们提前从生日派对上溜走了，醉得走路东倒西歪，Miles怎么都打不着火机，Alex把他的围巾一角扯起来替他挡住风，结果他突然抬头过来吻Miles，害那块蓝色的绒布被烟头烫了个洞。他没再见Alex戴过那条围巾。  
“Miles？”Alex的声音忽然绷了起来，脸上的笑容被担忧取代，他用手肘撑住地面，笨拙地坐起来，抬手捧住Miles的脸。“嘿，怎么了？Miles，不不，不成，别哭……”  
他听上去慌乱极了。Miles吸着鼻子，把所有的过错都推到迎面而来的冷风头上，如果Alex的指尖没有变得湿润，Miles压根没留意到自己哭了。他感到窘迫又困惑，好在Alex不像他，Alex没有戳穿他拙劣的谎言，而且推着Miles让他站起来。他搂着Miles的脖子去摸口袋里的钥匙，又保持着这个别扭的姿势同他并排爬上三楼。Miles在门口的地垫上绊了一下，这时Alex把灯打开了。  
他们俩直愣愣地看着对方，一时间都有些不适应晃眼的灯光。Alex的头发里又是雪又是草，简直像是刚在农场里干了半天活，Miles估计自己也狼狈得很，他忽然止不住地觉得滑稽，从又干又痛的喉咙里喷出一声轻笑。“先洗澡。”  
“客卧柜子里有毛巾和衣服。”Alex依旧显得很紧张，他有些犹豫地开口，“Miles，刚刚——”  
“谢了，”Miles打断他。“一会儿见，Al。”  
在淋浴最开始的几十秒里，热水简直是某种酷刑。Miles很快洗干净头发，冲掉身上的泡沫，又多在热腾腾的水下站了一会儿，吸入温暖的蒸气让他胸口隐隐作痛的憋闷感缓和下来，Miles换上Alex拿给他的睡衣：灰色棉布长裤和一件褪色了的地下丝绒T恤。Alex的这件衣服起码也穿了有十个年头，廉价的布料因此变得柔软非常。  
关于Alex的很多事情对Miles而言都像是这件短袖一样熟悉且自然：他创作音乐时专注的皱眉，他神游天外之际猛然睁大的眼睛，他在拥抱的片刻间格外不安分的手指……还有那些Miles不该知道的事，它们也像这件衣服一样，是他借来的，永远只能短暂地拥有。  
Miles回到客厅，Alex已经把零食和酒摆上茶几，他出神地坐在沙发上等Miles走近，湿漉漉的头发沉甸甸地搭在肩上。  
Miles在沙发背后停下脚步摸了摸他湿透的领口。  
“你最好去换件衣服。”  
“待会儿吧，不急。”  
Alex递给他玻璃杯。Miles一口就全咽了下去，酒精从他的舌根烧到胃底，半点也没有令他觉得更有勇气。他不知道自己为什么需要它的帮助，通常他无所畏惧。  
“时间还早，不用着急。”Alex抿了一口酒，仰头咽下去，就着这个姿势寻找他的眼睛。Miles再也无法忍受兜下一个圈子，他抓住Alex的头发将他的脑袋固定住，膝盖落在地板上，探头向前去吻他。这个角度不太容易，Alex的鼻尖戳着他的下巴，他在Miles的手心里不满地咕哝一声，挣脱出去，立刻翻身伏在沙发靠背上，张开嘴让Miles的舌头有处可去。他尝起来有橄榄的咸味，威士忌的辣味，而苦涩的滋味来自Miles绝望的渴求，他希望Alex也能尝到。  
“Al，Alex，”他紧紧闭上眼睛。他想知道Alex是否也像他这样被期盼和失望交替折磨，一次，两次，三次。上次如此，这次如此，下次也会如此。  
“天啊，”Alex跟他说，“你说你会过来，我本来应该事先检查下油箱的，但我想到你要来，Miles，我就一直想着——”  
“管他妈的油箱，下次换个主意，”Miles又吻了他一次。Alex不知何时把杯子放下了，而他的那只早就在地板上滚远了，Miles嘴里发出不耐烦的声音，他退开两步，等Alex过来，跟上他，有时他真的很需要Alex走向他而不是反过来，反过来的时候太多了，多到Miles怀疑他再没办法对Alex说出拒绝的话。  
Alex的手落在他的胯骨上，握住他，拥有他，从头至尾简单得超乎想象。Miles费劲地望进Alex半睁着的眼睛，他想切实地感受那些他们很难说出口的话。  
Alex读懂了他。“Miles，你想……”  
他用力点头，“就现在，Al。我确定，我当然确定，操。你他妈别问我。”  
可是Alex还是要问，就好像Miles抓住床头板，如一卷被展开的羊皮纸那样暴露在他面前还不能够说明问题似的。“Mi，”他抚摸着Miles的膝盖，小声确认，“你还好吗？”  
你觉得呢？Miles挖苦地想，摆动臀部让Alex在他的身体里陷得更深，这样他就用不着答话了。Alex正把一根手指塞进他的屁股里，而他偏偏爽得脚趾头都分不开，好极了，好得不得了，他压根想不到比这更好的事情，操他妈的。  
“我想要你操我，Alex，你的老二，”Miles在他刚推进第二根手指的半个指节时就说了出来，他一点儿也不觉得羞耻。“Come on, Al。”  
“Miles，”Alex直皱眉，但他的脸变得很红，呼吸也变浅了，“我不会……我不想伤害你……不是像这样。”  
“你当然想，”Miles挫败地抬起手去握Alex颤抖的、犹豫不决的肘关节，“我也想，行行好，Alex，Al。”  
Alex不讲话了。他小心地抽出手指，用那种他特有的带点笨拙的方式摸索避孕套的纸盒，那是一盒拆过的，不过Miles情愿他们都没注意到这点。Alex的嘴唇几近痛苦地抿在一起，湿润的手指压向Miles大腿上的皮肤，顺着肌肉线条的方向滑动了一点点。“Miles，”他的话在嗓子里稍稍呛住了，“我担心你不会来。然后我一直想着你要过来，所以什么也计划不成，我想要你，老天，你不知道我有多想——”  
比起Alex以惊人的耐心试图驯服他没怎么放松下来的身体，Miles已经提前得到了他最需要的。Alex缓慢地插了进来，如果他没有挑这个时候把嘴唇贴在Miles肩上，就会瞧见Miles的勃起抽动着喷出了一小股前液，就好像他半点儿没觉得不好受。“Al，”Miles在Alex更用力地把他折向床垫的时候只咕哝了一声，他的身体足够柔软，也足够心甘情愿地任他摆布。“劳驾你动一动，如果你非要一直这么别着我的话，我就帮不了你了。”  
Alex紧贴着他下巴底下的那块皮肤，笑了。“你混蛋，”他说，紧压在Miles的身上，就着这个不太容易的角度操他。Alex的牙齿迫切地到处写生，他用小臂按住Miles的肩膀，这样Miles几乎动弹不得，没办法靠自己获得任何快感，他的手指藏在Alex的卷发里哆嗦着，感到Alex是用某种诡计占有了他，而不是应他所求。  
“Please，”Miles说。“Please，Al，give it to me-”  
Alex松开他，Miles的腿一获得自由便在床上找到了支点，他贪婪地迎向Alex的每个动作，那不是很难。他总也想要更多。快感让他的呻吟变了调，到后来Miles几乎只能时不时地叫喊出声。Alex脸上的汗淌进了眼睛里，让他的眼眶泛出红色。Miles用舌头去舔他湿漉漉的睫毛，Alex把眼睛闭上了。  
“Miles，Miles，”他更加用力，同时不得章法地低头索吻。Miles知道他快要到了，他熟悉Alex高潮之前的表情和声调变化，尽管他不应该。  
Alex射出来的时候Miles在他身下微微发抖，过了几秒钟，快感的浪潮微微退去，他才意识到自己还硬着。“哦，”Alex也有些惊讶，但他眯起眼睛微笑，从Miles的身上滑了下去，把他湿得不像样子的老二吸进嘴里。  
之后Alex过来吻他时嘴里的味道很糟糕，Miles兴奋得直哆嗦，他还没从云端飘下来。Alex懒洋洋地试图把他们俩往床干燥的那半边移，他费了一些时间，后来干脆趴在Miles身上不动弹，最后Miles只好搂住他打了半个滚，好不容易才成功钻到被子底下。Alex把他的胳膊拽过去搭在自己的肚子上。  
“你真的不知道？”Alex冷不丁问他。  
那会儿Miles已经快睡着了，他本想说句谎话让Alex感到愧疚，但困得编不出来。“我知道，”他在Alex的后颈上吻了一下，把他搂得更紧，“我只是想听你说。”

完


	9. I Put A Spell on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 说是脱衣舞男应梗，实际上却是一见钟情的纯爱故事。
> 
> 大家圣诞节/新年快乐w

I Put A Spell on You

Alex不由地注意到他从入夜以来就坐在那儿了。起初有几个年纪相仿的男孩把那年轻人围在中间，不久之后他们如广场上的鸽群般骤然散去，留下那个梳着披头士样式发型的黑发男孩在桌边，他对舞池中的热闹不理不睬，光顾低着头转动手里的啤酒杯。他穿了一件黑色的圆领毛衣，白色衬衣的领口从毛衣下面钻出来，软塌塌地翻落在肩膀上，Alex觉得他卷起袖口的方式很有意思，左右各往上卷了两至三次，折出整齐的一道宽边，露出瘦削的小臂。他把一条腿踩在凳子腿上，膝盖置于手臂之间，以便于他时不时能把胳膊肘搁在上头歇一歇。

“我说，”Alex看罢时钟，略微思索了一下，扭头去问和他坐在一块儿的女孩。“如果我待会儿提前走的话，会给你惹麻烦吗？”

Johanna今天没化妆，在舞台侧面的橙色灯光底下显得五官柔和。她笑笑：“你已经给我添了不少麻烦了，小伙子。”

“那倒是。”Alex表示同意。

“我明天不上班。”

“那我们明天下午见？我会把你的衣服洗干净还你。”

“你没那个时间，直接放在更衣室，我带回去自己洗吧，”她说，把手放在他膝盖上。Alex正穿着她的“工作服”，白色的吊带袜不甚体面地从他的大腿根滑到了小腿肚那儿，所以她热乎乎的掌心就直接碰着他冰凉的皮肤。她摇摇头笑了，拍着他的腿叹气：“我给了你一对小夹子的，Alexander。”

Alex不知道怎么用，就把它们放在牛仔裤的口袋里了。他的注意力再次滑向方才的角落，酒吧比半小时前更加拥挤，舞台前也聚起了数十个微醺的客人来看热闹。那个年轻人不知什么时候喝完了啤酒，他不在原先的位置上，而是转移到了侧对着舞台的吧台前，挑了最靠边的一只高脚凳坐下。他的两条腿都蜷缩着悬在半空，姿势像是骑在围墙上的小孩子，他正随着音乐声轻轻摇头，嘴隐隐在动，似乎边听边跟着唱。

Alex不确定自己在做什么，甚至看不清那年轻人的脸，Alex能够确定的是他必须得在这个兴致怏怏的陌生人离开之前知道他的名字。

Cole*轻柔的嗓音忽然消失，屋内的灯光暗下来，扬声器里吐出一支欢快的舞曲，把正出神的Alex唤了回来。Johanna轻推他的胳膊，催他加入正排着队上台，捂脸冲他们偷乐的其他女孩们，她们都以为今晚Alex是被Johanna罚来的。“去吧，再跳最后一曲。”她在他的屁股拍了一巴掌，哈哈大笑，“让他们看看你的舞姿！记得用上我教你的小窍门。”

不用说，他上台的时候再次引起一阵不小的骚动。前排爆发出乱糟糟的叫喊和口哨声，酒吧的熟客们哄堂大笑，认出了Alex是Johanna的新男朋友，Eric在他混在一群姑娘中间扭胯的时候往Alex的胸口扔硬币。“好歹刮下你的腿毛，兄弟！”他喷了个响鼻，尖声叫喊，惹得台上的姑娘们也忍俊不禁。Alex蹲下来，捡起那枚硬币塞进了吊带裙胸前的内袋里，他平坦的胸脯在那儿留有很多空间。显然，不是所有人都愿意脱衣舞表演里混着一个水平都够不上业余的男人，通过观察，他能发现几副写有困惑或厌恶的面孔，Alex还认出了那年轻人的朋友们，他们都差不多打扮，牛仔衣，半长发，其中有个漂亮的女孩子笑得尤为开心。

Alex试图寻找他的目标，他踢着勉强跟上节拍的步子从舞台左侧晃到右侧，可惜灯光刺眼，他没法儿确定黑暗中正在发生什么。歌曲还没结束，Alex果断地从右侧的楼梯溜了下去，钻进后台换衣服。他把那件亮晶晶的吊带裙扔在Johanna的储物柜里，半天没找到自己的袜子，干脆就直接把牛仔裤套在了吊带袜外头。他收拾妥当之后，发现她在门口等着和他道别，Alex弯腰吻她，Johanna用手搓他喷了定型喷雾的刘海，直让它们失去了任何团结的劲儿。

“我估计你可能想抽支烟。”她按住他的口袋，意有所指地嘱咐他要消防通道出去。Alex一回到前厅就明白了她的意思：吧台前已经换了一批人，那张他盯着看了许久的桌子也不再空着，哪儿也没有那个年轻人的踪影。

Alex裹紧衣服从侧门钻出去，晴朗的冬日夜晚立即用最大限度的热情迎接了他，害他不得不在冷风中眯起眼睛缓了一会儿。等Alex睁开眼环顾四周，发现黑暗的巷子里有一点烟头的火光时暗时亮，空气里有浓郁的weed的苦味。

“嘿，”靠在墙边抽烟的男孩和他打招呼，把屋檐下声控的照明装置给喊亮了。在突如其来亮起的光线面前他畏缩了一下，嘴角的肌肉微微地抽动，暂停在一个笑容的半成品上。Alex抓住机会看清楚了他的样子，年轻人称不上尤为英俊，个头只比Alex高一些，肯定不会是任何人会在公交站台上抬眼多看两眼的类型，但他一笑，Alex就更加确信今夜是自己的冒险之夜。他贸然地朝对方跨了两步，从口袋里摸出一只普通的烟，有些局促地塞进嘴里。

“你是那个……今晚的舞台明星。”他说，自然而然地把燃到一半的烟递到Alex嘴边。

Alex猛地吸了两口冷空气，肺和脸一块儿烧了起来。“我以为你没注意，”他点头道谢，把点燃的烟夹在手指之间，“你看起来不怎么感兴趣的样子。”

“我朋友非要拽着大家一块儿过来，她很喜欢这儿的姑娘。”

“她们确实不坏，是不是？”

“嗯，是不坏。”他平淡地答道，语气里有某种显而易见的冷漠，不需要有绝佳的洞察力，任何人都能轻易发现。

Alex问: “所以你是不喜欢咯？”

他的问题换来另一个懒洋洋的笑容。Alex目不转睛地盯着他，那年轻人的手在冷风中冻得发红，指头的形状好看极了，他一察觉Alex的视线，便坦然地望了回来，他的微笑里有某种鼓励的意味，那当中——数分钟之后Alex才反应过来——多少带有肉欲的暗示。他把烟头从左手换到右手，露出右手小拇指上头的戒指，动作不紧不慢，在刻意之中又有几分撩人心弦的自然，Alex只顾盯着他的手看，在这诱人的沉默当中，他感到自己的身体深处掠过某种陌生而甜蜜的痛楚。

“你跳得不错，”他离题地称赞道，“我很喜欢。”

Alex的心脏在肋骨下激烈地挣动着，仿佛如若他不加以限制，它就会一头扎进远处浓郁的夜晚里，跑向迷雾重重的未知领域。

Alex没怎么纠结就下定了决心：或许对这一刻他早有预感，所以才整个夜晚都心绪不宁。“谢谢，”他说，“你想喝点什么吗？”

+  
他隐约觉得Miles（他告诉Alex这是他的名字，Alex一听便觉得这十有八九不是假话，因为这个音节与他非常相称）很高兴能够早早地离开他的朋友们去别处逛逛，他们走了两个街区去吃麦当劳，Miles点了一大杯巧克力奶昔，看起来比在酒吧里开心了不少。“顺着这条街往南走，经过火车站，穿过霍普大街，那儿有家意大利餐馆，我就住在楼上的公寓里。”Miles用一根薯条蘸着番茄酱，在餐纸上给Alex画地图，他刚刚吸的烟大概开始起作用了，无论Alex说点儿什么都能让他咯咯直笑。“告诉我，Alex，你住在哪儿？”

Alex住在市政大楼附近的某间私人旅店里，那房子有些年头了，楼梯又窄又陡，天花板很高，室内的装饰还保留着维多利亚时期的风格。“那你在这里，”Miles顺着他的描述在想象中的地图上按了一个酸甜味的红点，“我知道那地方，你瞧，离我们不远……这么说你不长住在这儿？”

“我周五就走，”Alex实话实说，他不感觉这有什么不安全的，“我住在伦敦。”

Miles望着他的眼睛，“那么说你是个游客咯。”

Alex点头。

“我就说，没有哪个职业脱衣舞男在台上像你那样跳舞还能拿着工资的，虽然我没看过多少，但是，”Miles打了个嗝，用手背托住下巴，他闭上眼睛回忆，“你在台上还差点崴着脚了。”

如果他睁眼，就会看到Alex的耳朵尖在灯光下由白变粉。他穿的是Johanna从杂物箱里找出来的高跟鞋，她坚持说这让是必不可少的一步，会他缺少舞者肌肉线条的腿看起来更有说服力。Alex盯了一会儿自己的可乐杯，“这和你刚刚说的可不一样，Miles。”

“不不，我从不说谎，”Miles握住他搁在餐盘边上的手，紧紧地捏了一下，“我很喜欢，虽然你一件衣服都还没来得及脱。”

Alex被他夸张的语气逗乐了，他们俩实在是笑得太大声，不得不在店员把他们当作发了疯的醉汉请出去之前自行离开。Miles没说他们要去哪儿，他和Alex并排走着，肩膀时不时撞到Alex身上，很难说是谁在领路，但最后他们无疑是有意识地走到了Alex住的旅店楼下。Miles抓向花园门口的铁栅栏，稳住身体，仰头朝太阳升起的方向看去。这会儿月亮正被一团黑压压的云挡在身后，Alex找了半天才捉住它，他嘴里本来还有人造糖精的甜味，随着每次不由自主的吞咽，那味道在喉咙里越变越淡，最后只剩下紧张的涩味了。

Miles一歪头，靠在一旁的石柱上。“你到底要不要邀请我进去？”

“唔，”Alex无疑对他怀有几乎是莫名其妙的强烈好感，此前他从来没有对任何男人有过那方面的兴趣。“当然，Miles，是的……我是说，如果你愿意的话。”

他又补充道：“我不知道我这是怎么了。”

“你不仅仅在脱衣舞方面缺乏经验，我猜，”Miles大胆地调侃道。他又朝Alex伸出手，这回他的掌心向上摊开，几乎带了点挑衅意味地浮在半空中，“你还需要点时间吗，Alex？我们有一整晚可以等——”

Alex注视着他眼里狡黠的光芒。Alex一向是个容易被说不清道不明的潜在内容所吸引的人，无论是在有关音乐还是有关女孩的事情上，但这些都比不上Miles垂眼朝他投来疑问一瞥的那个瞬间时他所感到的强烈震动——有那么一会儿，他脚底下的地面好像被抽走了，以至于他必须要狠狠地攥住Miles伸来的手，把忽然失去重心的身体靠在男孩的胸前。Alex抬头去找他的嘴唇，Miles搂着他的后背，他们在路边足足吻了有半分钟，或者更久一些，Alex不敢肯定。

他们一前一后蹑手蹑脚地爬上嘎吱作响的楼梯。抵达二层之后，Miles不声不响地在最后一阶坐了下来，Alex走出几步才发现，转身回去想将他拽起来，这时Miles向他的膝盖发起攻击，一下把Alex困在原地，他仰头靠近Alex的裆部，往拉链那儿印了一个戏谑的吻，Alex的长袜子又往下滑了两公分。他感觉自己的腿出汗了，吊带袜丝滑的布料因此紧绷绷地扒在隐隐发痒的皮肤上。

“Miles！”Alex低声制止道，声音哑得他自己都差点儿没认出来。“别在走廊上，该死的……”

Miles好心地放开他，翻身跪在地板上，随后抓着扶手爬了起来。就在他膝盖着地的那半秒钟里，Alex浮想联翩，移不开视线，Miles一下看穿了他的意图，哧哧地笑。“我们还在走廊上呢，Alex，”他装模作样地拉了拉衣摆，“愿意分享下你在想什么吗？”

Alex的房间就在走廊的边缘，一拐弯便到，进门之后他立刻把那笨重的锁转到底，而Miles拉亮顶灯，四下环顾了一圈，便转身把Alex困在了门板和他之间的空隙里。他故意后退半步，让Alex将他的所有小动作一览无绪，Miles缓慢地直身跪了下去，他大腿的肌肉在过度贴身的牛仔布下绷紧又松开，载着Alex的理智的那辆火车不幸地脱了轨，他满怀期待又暗自害怕，背靠着门，拳头在木板上几度握紧又松开。Miles拉下了他的牛仔裤，然后是内裤，Alex想过至少应该提一句自己的健康状况，但还没来得及付诸行动，Miles便将他含了在嘴里。他的舌头很灵活，比Alex交往的任何女孩都要巧，Alex只发出一声含混的呻吟，爽得说不出一句完整的话。

他惊讶地闭起眼睛，如果没有Miles扶着他的髋骨把他抵在门板上，Alex恐怕得摔倒在地。那些柔顺的深色刘海落在Miles眼睛上方，挡住了他们交流的渠道，但他的喉咙里发出的声音显然是满意的。Miles的力气很大，不过单从他的嗓音，看他鼻尖和颧骨的轮廓，Alex也不会把他错认成女人。他正在酒店房间里被一个在酒吧里刚认识不久的男人吸老二，这样的事还是第一次，Alex还没来得及细想这到底是他一时鬼迷心窍还是另有深意，Miles的右手忽然向后滑去，拖住他的臀部，同时舌尖来回扫过顶端，Alex便大脑一片空白地射在了他嘴里。

那之后Alex在门口喘着气站了许久，等他扣上裤子走进浴室，Miles已经拆开他没用的一次性牙具漱罢口，正在水龙头下一丝不苟地洗手，他把淋浴喷头打开了，弄得小小的盥洗室里全是蒸汽。Alex很想洗个澡，但转念一想，这不是待客之道。Miles扭头看到他渴望地瞧着浴缸，笑道：“两个人总还是挤得下的吧？”

一起洗澡在Alex的认知里激起的是某种分外亲密的感觉，但Miles显然只把它当作务实的选择。他三下五除二就把外套，毛衣和衬衫脱下，草草一折，搭在水池旁的毛巾架上，Alex只好如法炮制。他让牛仔裤落到地上，全然忘了自己还穿着Johanna的袜子，直到Miles倒吸一口气，古怪地咕哝一声，Alex才意识到那双白色吊带袜还包裹着他的小腿。

“你能不能，呃，”Miles伸手去拦他，试探性地瞥了Alex一眼，“就先穿着它？”

他犹豫地低下头，Miles的提议浸渍着坦诚的欲望，这令比他在舞台上穿着女朋友的裙子走来走去时感到更加羞赧和不安 。Alex的不好意思一定是反应在了脸上，Miles朝他靠近，松松地把手搭在他一丝不挂的腰间。“Alex，”他说，“你知道这不会影响你的男子气概，对吧？”

一个藏不住的笑容浮上Alex的嘴角，把他的动摇给压了下去。“等一等，”他解释说，“考虑到我们是怎么认识的，我想这不太是我会担心的问题。”

Miles放声大笑，他的笑容里有某种安抚性的东西，一下就让Alex的紧张情绪在雾蒙蒙的热空气里溶解了。“好吧，对不起，看来是我多虑了。”Miles蹭了蹭他的肩膀，转头便吻他的脖子和下巴，浴室里的灯光把他后脖颈上的皮肤烤得很热，Alex仰起脸让它藏到头发底下，Miles就着这个机会把舌头伸进他的嘴里。

他们在浴缸里光着身子搂在一起，Alex生疏地抚摸着他毫不柔软的后背和肩膀。Miles用指尖勾住打湿了以后直往下滑的布料，把挂在Alex膝盖上的长袜又重新拽回了它们该在的位置。“你该用一对小夹子把它们固定住，这样跳舞的时候才不会往下滑。”Miles把一根指头伸进袜子里面，抚摸Alex大腿内侧的皮肤，他的左手指尖上有茧。“这样如果你要给谁跳段大腿舞，就不会绊在什么东西上头了……”

他说着在Alex的大腿根那儿狠狠地抽了一下。Alex吃了一惊，本能地朝前躲，Miles的老二于是同他的那根蹭在一起。他刚刚还只是半勃，却在摆弄一会儿Alex的吊带袜之后完全地硬了，Miles不知羞耻地咧开嘴，好像一点儿也不想隐藏任何东西，他握住自己快速地套弄起来，Alex着迷地看了会儿他的动作，不由地伸手加入。

Miles很吵闹，Alex怀疑他隔壁的住客今晚不会安眠了。

洗过澡之后，他们并排横躺在双人床上晾干头发。Miles终于肯让他把那对倒霉的袜子脱掉，事已至此，Alex恐怕不能再把它们还给Johnna，他想留着它们倒也不坏。“所以，Alex，”Miles边问边把手腕贴到Alex的肋骨上，有一搭没一搭地来回滑动，“你为什么会心血来潮去做脱衣舞男？”

“不是心血来潮，”Alex纠正道。他侧身躺在床上，面朝Miles，“我和Johanna计划了一段时间……她是我的女朋友，她晚上在那间酒吧跳舞，不过我是在别处认识她的。”

Miles也学着他的样子枕在自己的手臂上。“这么说，你想体验一把她的生活？”

“她想让我试试，是的，不过我也有一点好奇，”Alex说，“Johanna觉得这能激发灵感，如果你把自己放在一个近乎‘非人’的视角，我是说 ，并不是以那种侮辱性的意思，而是换个位置。”

“我明白，我明白。”

“计划是这样的，所以她借给了我她的衣服，还说服了老板，这会儿她肯定在跟她的那群朋友们笑话我……”

“看来你的计划泡了汤，”Miles眨眨眼睛，得意地轻笑，“我说得没错吧？”

Alex慢慢地朝他靠近，他现在并没有比两个小时前更加明白自己在做些什么，也无法给Miles令他所感到的吸引力下个明确的定义，他只能毫不犹豫地说，他喜欢Miles的吻，它们尝起来有牙膏的薄荷味和烟草的苦味。Miles不知不觉中移动到了他的身上，他把Alex的头发向后梳，攥在掌心里，然后一路向下，舔他的乳头。Alex有点不习惯这个，但Miles保证说他马上就会喜欢了。“别担心，”他冲着Alex的胸口吹气，无意中发掘出一片痒痒肉，把Alex逗笑了。“给我两分钟，Alex。”

到底是两分钟还是十分钟，Alex也说不清楚。Miles的舌尖绕着他的乳头打转，然后是牙齿，他胸前的两粒很快就变得又硬又肿，这时Miles一面捏住其中一个，一面用力吮着另一边，他那坚持的劲头，就好像不从Alex的胸口吸出奶来就不罢休似的。

直到Miles狠拽他的头发，逼得他从床垫上支起身子，Alex才意识到自己的下面又兴奋了起来。Miles放过他的胸口，四处吻他，吻了很多地方，Alex的手臂止不住地发抖，等Miles终于摆动胯部让他们俩贴在一块儿时，他跌回床上，发出一声长长的叹息，难耐地朝上顶去。

“我就说吧。”Miles坐起来，对自己的成果甚为满意。他握住Alex的阴茎，调整了一下位置，然后就配合着Alex本能的扭动让顶端不断互相磨蹭。Alex很快湿得不成样子，就在他不耐烦地想要自己弄出来时，Miles冷不丁用膝盖夹住他的大腿，硬是让他安静了几秒钟，接着他托起Alex的囊袋，把自己湿漉漉的头部缓缓地挤进了饱胀的双球之间。

Alex狠狠地射精了，他的大脑甚至慢了半拍才反应过来，留下Alex气喘吁吁地伸开四肢，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔。Miles泄在了他的小腹上，然后不顾Alex的抗议，直接瘫倒在他身上，脑袋枕着他的胸口，沉得Alex呼吸困难。他的胸口还很敏感，Miles湿漉漉的头发一蹭上去搞得Alex直哆嗦。

“我们才洗了澡。”

“你抱怨晚了。”

Alex把Miles恼人的头发撩起来别到耳朵后面，他的心跳还很快，Miles肯定能听得出来。有好一会儿他没注意他们的姿势多么亲昵，只是把那个隐隐约约在脑袋里盘旋的问题抛了出来，“你弹吉他吗？”

“是我的左手出卖了我，对不对？”Miles低声笑道，“你可能看到我和几个朋友在一起，我们有个乐队，才组了半年出头。我是吉他手。”

Alex暂时还不想再挪进浴室，于是他问Miles他平常都听些什么类型的音乐。

他们躺在床上你一言我一语地聊天，Alex没想到他们能有这么多话可说，但Miles意外地和他有很多共同爱好，他是Alex见过的反应最敏捷的人之一，而且总能在Alex猛一下找不到词的时候猜中他想说什么。“你没听过Scott Walker？这是犯罪，朋友，情节严重的犯罪行为！”某个时刻Alex发觉Miles在他耳朵尖叫，而他笑得停不下来。“如果这是在我家，我现在就要爬起来给你放唱片了。”

“我保证我会听的，好吗？对天发誓。”Alex捂住左耳，惊奇地发现他的头发已经干了，他没注意到他们聊了那么久。“老天，现在几点了？”

“刚过午夜。怎么，难不成你是灰姑娘吗？”Miles刚想继续打趣，却忽然想起了什么似的翻身坐起来，“等等，你的女朋友会回来吗？她不介意——”

“Johanna和她朋友住在附近，别担心，”Alex每每总觉得很难解释他和Johanna的关系，他无疑在乎她，她也爱他，但他们心里都清楚彼此还在寻找某种更完整贴切的关系，“她……她知道。我是说，没关系的。”

Miles耸耸肩，放松下来。“你最好不是一厢情愿地这么认为。”

他听上去只有一半是在开玩笑，Alex忍不住要追着挑弄他一下：“Miles，你之前跟我回来的时候可不怎么在意。”

“之前我跟你不熟，伙计，”Miles翻了个白眼，“我管你被女朋友发现了以后是得要挨上几巴掌还是哭着说‘这只是个错误’呢，你可是盯着我看了一晚上，Al，总不能让你白看吧。”

“我没觉得这是个错误。”Alex脱口而出。

Miles的眼睛暗了一下。他支起膝盖，把下巴搁在臂弯里，一本正经地对Alex宣布：“我很喜欢你。”

他们回到浴室草草冲了一下。Alex裹在先前用过的浴巾里，心里有种空落落却又鼓胀胀的感觉，十分古怪，且来势凶猛，怎么也赶不走。Miles站着镜子前面揉眼睛，他的手摸起来相当柔软，Alex想象它在琴上会如何移动，为这些大脑创作出来的画面而心潮澎湃。

很快Miles就注意到他走神了。他诧异地挑起眉毛，之后会意一笑，把浴巾解下来扔到一边。“请，”Miles表演了一个夸张的绅士下蹲，赤身裸体地替Alex拉开卫生间的门，连最没劲的黄片都不好意思这么拍。Alex笑着把他推了出去，自己跟在后面，他在床头柜里找到了避孕套和润滑，Miles丝毫不介意他全程几乎没有开口，只时不时停下来问Alex感觉如何，从Alex的表情和肢体中自己寻找答案。

他让Alex跪在床上，从后面插进来。Miles花了很长时间摸他的乳头，他的腹部，他的后背，才掰开Alex的屁股开始干他。他很快就让Alex忘记了新鲜事物带来的恐慌，而是咬着枕头忘乎所以地享受起来，快感从陌生的地方开始逐渐堆积，Alex配合着Miles的节奏开始摸自己下体，他忍不住在Miles抽出去的时候挽留他，Miles呜咽一声，趴在他背上，在Alex的脖子上狂乱地吻，就好像对那块儿皮肤爱不释手，情有独钟似的。

这一回他高潮之后很久都没有力气动弹。亏Miles想到在他前面铺了毛巾，他们才不至于要睡黏糊糊的床，他把Alex推到被子上，卷起弄脏的浴巾扔到一边，这才心满意足地直接枕在了Alex的胳膊上。Alex的眼睛几乎完全闭上了，他完全凭着感觉去摸Miles的肩膀，结果却在他手臂内侧摸到一块凹凸不平的皮肤。

“没什么大不了的，”Miles见他吃惊地把眼睛瞪得老大，满不在乎地摆手一笑，“打架的时候摔了一下，蹭破了。喏，这里也是。”

Miles抬起另只胳膊，给他看手肘处一块颜色不均的皮肤。伤口显得还很新。

“为什么动的手？”

“我之前在足球队的哥们——喂，别笑，我踢球可是一把好手！毕业那天他们撞见我在楼梯间和人亲热，当然啦，没做什么出格的事儿，我们的衣服都还好好穿着呢。”Miles挤出一个干巴巴的假笑，“我在北方小镇上念的高中，所以你猜得到都是些什么事儿……”

Alex什么也没说。他感到自己被激烈的情绪压得动不了半分半毫，仿佛Miles只是通过语言，就已经把感受切实地分享给他。他很想搂住Miles的脑袋，这样安静地拥抱他一会儿，这样Miles就无需作出这副无所谓的表情。Alex想问他这是否就是他坐在热闹的酒吧里郁郁寡欢的原因，又或者是因为别的什么事，别的某个人，但他最后说出口的却是：“我看到你在跟着唱Nat King Cole*的那首歌。”

有一刻他担心自己的关切太过隐晦，会被误解成漠然，但Miles立刻便明白过来。他朝Alex露出真诚的微笑，在他的手臂上转身，几乎躺到了Alex的肩膀上。“Remember anyone can dream,”他唱道，充满期待地望向Alex。

Alex开口接着唱下去：“and nothing’s bad as it may seem……”

+  
天还没完全亮Alex就睁开了眼睛。他在某种柔软细腻的感情的包裹中自然苏醒，慢慢察觉他不是一个人。Miles被他翻身的动静给唤起来，他们在晨光中睡眼惺忪地做爱，Alex时不时有种自己正在做梦的错觉。

“我饿死了，”他们又睡了一会儿，这一次Alex醒来时，是Miles趴在他肩头嘟囔。“让我带你去吃城里最好的早餐，Al。”

Alex没有理由拒绝。他们在附近一家窗户泛黄的小店里点了两份英式全餐，Miles比昨天沉默许多，Alex不确定这是因为他不是那种刚睡醒就很有活力的人，还是因为他昨晚上纯粹是脑袋嗑坏了。最糟糕的可能性是Miles终于开始也意识到他们之间漂浮着某种没有形体但有实质东西，如果Alex想的话，甚至可以用语言将其大致地描绘出来，而如果他这么做了，他们就会发现这描述是如此地接近于爱意。

他才认识了Miles Kane 约莫12个小时，现在Alex却得掐着喉咙才不会用令人难堪的音量把不合时宜的甜言蜜语喊出来，而他之前甚至都不喜欢男人，活见鬼。

他们在略显沉重的安静之中吃完了早餐，Miles端着咖啡杯，假装对里面装的饮料特别感兴趣，而Alex盯着盘子里剩下的番茄酱，想起Miles在他的麦当劳餐纸上画下的地图。他或许就是在那个时候迷路的——Miles把他引向了万劫不复的神秘谷，Alex还觉得沿途的风景怪好看的。

Alex还有三个小时就要去Johanna家里了，他或许应该回去收拾一下，换上一套干净的衣服，然后好好地想想清楚。这个时候他注意到Miles也把手上的东西放下了，他的双手在桌上攥成了拳头，似乎也想清楚了要如何与Alex道别。

他们俩同时抬起头来，不约而同地丢出了问句。

“你准备什么时候把你的联系方式给我？”

“我什么时候方便去你那儿听Scott Walker？”

+  
“现在就可以。”Miles说着，把写有Alex号码的餐巾揣进了口袋里。

完


	10. 微醺

他把起泡酒倒进杯子里的时候急了一些，致使大量的泡沫争先恐后地从杯口逃出去，在桌面上形成一片小小的、汹涌的湖泊。Alex望着木板上那块越来越大的湿痕，泡沫破掉后留下泛白的印子，他想起了法国的乡下。正是这无心的错误让他回忆起曾在那小镇上待过的两个星期。两周时间，那是他一生中最无忧无虑的日子啦！即便是在认真工作，也全然没有任何的压力和烦恼，如今可再也没有那么好的事情了。不知道Miles是否也会像个一脚踏入流沙的旅行者那般毫无征兆地陷入回忆中呢？他把什么心思都挂在嘴边，刚回来那会儿，Miles打电话来，总是要提起他有多么怀念那夏天里的半个月。细想来，Miles很久没说起过那次工作旅行了，不仅如此，他也不再几乎每天同Alex联系。他理性地认为，这是好事呀！这证明他们的友谊开始步入成熟稳定的阶段了，Alex对于成年之后还能够结交这么好的朋友感到很幸运，但与此同时，他又总还忘不了Miles往他的杯子里倒酒却把半瓶红酒都泼到地上的那次。Alex也是这样看着溢出的酒顺着桌沿滴到旅店房间的地毯上的，他忘记了应该快些拿块布来减轻损害，而Miles呢，他完全就没打算这么干。Alex就瞧着他把杯子端起来，咕咚咕咚灌下肚，完全把红酒当成了水喝。“要我说啊，这根本就没什么可糊涂的。”Miles喝醉了，说起话来就没礼貌，几乎有点咄咄逼人。“要是连这点儿事都想不明白，那我只好认为是你在装傻了。”  
Miles还真说准了，Alex确实揣着明白装糊涂。他望着窗外，手不自在地揣在口袋里，邀请Miles和他一块儿下楼抽支烟。外头阳光正好，空气里满是青草的芳香，在后院的小花园既能听见街上热闹的人声，又具备不被他人打扰的优势，Miles点头同意，但迟迟没有动弹。Alex低头又去看桌上地上的狼藉，心里在想这意味着什么。  
又過了片刻，Miles终于如他所说的那样跨出了下楼的脚步，他走得歪歪斜斜，要抓住扶手才能保持平衡。Alex则战战兢兢，他感到不是滋味，因为从前他和Miles在一起总是很快活，一旦气氛变得不那么轻，他就浑身不自在，像是给追债的人抓住了脚讨要一份在他不知情的情况下不知何时欠下的债务似的。  
他们各自点了烟，Miles没一会儿就吸完了，他先是蹲在地上，又改为坐下，脑袋轻轻地左右晃动。看着他，Alex焦躁地把重心从脚跟移到脚尖，又不安地后撤。他能怎么办呢！有时他盯着Miles身体的某个部位会不小心走神，反应过来时已经看了很久，Miles也有类似的“病症”，Alex不愿意去深究，若是把话说开，对他们没好处。  
“Al, 我们去看看James的进度如何。”Miles说，他可算是妥协了。Alex松了一口气。他们去录音室消磨了午后剩余的时间，Miles又和他有说有笑，那之后Alex也再记不得他们有过半点哪怕是最细微的摩擦。  
奇怪的事，半年过去了，当他回忆起那段日子的时候，却总是最先想到Miles固执地揪住他躲闪的目光不放。Alex认为他如果不是真的着了恼，那副神情也可以用失望透顶来形容。  
Alex自己也觉得失望。奇怪的是他越是多喝酒，越是摆脱不了那空落落的感觉。他喝多了酒在伦敦的街头沿运河往东走，夜幕缓缓垂落，他被晚风吹得愈发头昏，忽然就想跟Miles说话。Alex走着走着终于又到了有商铺的区域，他好容易找到一个公用电话亭，却不想摸遍了所有口袋都没有找到半个硬币。  
他懊恼地把棉衣裹紧，垂头丧气地回到街上，路灯早已亮了起来，把Alex孤零零的影子从一个变作两个，同他作伴。  
Alex在路边等出租车经过，没有人在他耳朵喋喋不休地赞叹酒的醇香和糖的甘美，也没有人知道他的脚尖在打着的是哪首曲子的节拍。这里毕竟不是巴黎，他在巴黎也只不过待了短短一日而已。


End file.
